From The Darkest Side
by Dallacha
Summary: "Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang menjadi dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sulit untuk dicintai". "Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir baahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puistis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain". YEWOOK M-Preg YAOI Typo(s)
1. Chapter 1

[REMAKE] From The Darkest Side

.

Disclaimer: From The Darkest Side by Santy Agatha, Zel remake doang, jadi jan bilang Zel plagiat eaaa. Baca versi aslinya, bisa beli buku atau download juga bisa hahaha.

.

Pairing: Ini YEWOOK beibeh~

.

"Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang menjadi dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sulit untuk dicintai" - Kim Yesung

"Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir baahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puistis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain" - Kim Jongwoon

.

Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Ryeowook sekarang selain rasa takut dan kegugupan yang menyesakkan dada.

Ketika mobil mereka memasuki pintu gerbang yang megah itu, rasa gugup dan takutnya makin memuncak. Ibunya, yang menyetir di sebelahnya tampak tenang dan bahagia, tentu saja, kemewahan ini akan menjadi kehidupan barunya, hal yang diimpi-impikannya sejak dulu. Lagipula ibunya tidak perlu mencemaskan penampilannya, ia selalu terlihat cantik, muda dan wangi, tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang.

Ibunya melahirkan Ryewook saat berusia sangat muda, 16 tahun. Dan sekarang di usia Ryeowook yang sudah 20 tahun, selisih usia itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan, mereka terlihat seumuran. Apalagi Ryeowook selalu mengenakan pakaian konservativ yang cenderung kusam tapi nyaman digunakan, sedangkan ibunya memilih berpakaian terkini yang penuh gaya.

Yah, penampilannya sekarang tidak bisa dibilang baik, Ryeowook menarik napas sambil mengamati dirinya sendiri. Dia tadi berdiri lama di depan lemari pakaiannya mencoba menemukan bajunya yang terbaik, tetapi ternyata dia tidak punya baju satupun yang baik. Gajinya sebagai staff administrasi biasa di sebuah biro wisata sama sekali tidak memungkinkannya membeli banyak pakaian. Dan ibunya sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan, Leeteuk , ibunya melahirkannya karena kesalahan remaja masa lalu, jadi dia tidak punya ayah yang mengakuinya.

Leeteuk lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, menitipkannya ke kedua orang tuanya, lalu pergi merantau ke luar kota untuk melupakan masa lalu dan melanjutkan sekolah. Sejak saat itu Ryeowook dan Leeteuk hanya bertemu saat Leeteuk pulang liburan ke rumah, Ryeowook tidak pernah menganggap Leeteuk sebagai ibunya, selain karena Leeteuk tidak mau dipanggil ibu, bagi Ryeowook orang tua sejatinya adalah kakek dan neneknya yang mengasuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang sejak ia lahir sampai dia beranjak dewasa.

Lalu setelah dua tahun lalu, kakeknya meninggal dunia, disusul neneknya setahun kemudian, Ryeowook tetap tidak menggantungkan diri kepada ibunya, toh Leeteuk juga tidak peduli.

Ryeowook menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dalam kehidupan ibunya yang saat itu sudah menjadi aktris ternama.

Sampai suatu ketika Leeteuk menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan salah satu konglomerat paling kaya dan paling ternama, seorang lelaki berusia 4 tahun lebih muda darinya, dan mengundang Ryeowook untuk turut serta dalam persiapan acara pernikahannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, meski kau adalah sebuah kesalahan akibat kebodohanku di masa lalu, kau adalah anakku," gumam Leeteuk dengan logat menggodanya sambil mengoleskan lipbalm pada bibirnya yang indah pada pertemuan makan siang mereka setelah dua tahun lamanya tidak berjumpa.

"Lagipula, aku terlanjur menceritakan tentangmu pada Yesung, tidak sengaja tentunya, tapi siapa yang bisa membohongi Yesung? Dia tahu segalanya...," Leeteuk tersenyum menerawang seperti orang dimabuk kepayang, "Dan Yesung ingin melihatmu."

Jadi karena calon suaminya yang kaya itu ingin melihatku? Bukan karena dia ingin bersamaku di saat-saat bahagianya? Ryeowook menyimpulkan dalam hati, dan seberkas rasa nyeri mengalir di dadanya.

Memang dia sudah terlatih untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun dari Leeteuk, lelaki itu terlalu egois untuk memikirkan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Tetapi kadangkala ada sedikit rasa di hatinya, yang ingin dicintai sebagai seorang anak.

Dan disinilah dia, datang dengan ibunya, yang begitu cantik dengan kemeja sutra keemasan seperti sampanye, rambut tatanan salon, kulit selembut satin dan aroma minyak wangi mahal. Sedangkan dia hanya memakai sweater cokelat jeleknya serta celana bahan yang membuatnya seperti kutu buku yang tidak menarik, belum lagi rambutnya hanya dibiarkan begitu saja, tanpa riasan.

Calon suami Leeteuk pasti akan kecewa berat jika mengharapkan aku secantik Leeteuk, desah Ryeowook dalam hati.

Mungkin aku lebih mirip ayah, gumamnya menghibur diri, meski dia juga tidak tahu siapa ayahnya dan bagaimana wajahnya, Leeteuk tetap menyimpan rahasia itu sampai sekarang seolah itu aib masa lalu yang tidak boleh dibuka. Kakek neneknya juga tidak pernah membicarakannya.

Lagipula, Ryeowook tidak berani bertanya lagi sejak insiden pada saat dia berumur sepuluh tahun dan mulai bertanya pada neneknya siapa ayahnya. Waktu itu neneknya langsung masuk ke kamar dan menangis, sedang kakeknya hanya mengelus kepalanya dengan wajah muram. Kesedihan yang menggantung setelah insiden itu begitu menyesakkan dada sampai berhari-hari. Dan pada saat itulah Ryeowook belajar untuk tidak pernah bertanya lagi.

Rupanya calon suami ibunya ini sangat kaya, jarak pintu gerbang menuju rumah utama lumayan jauh dengan taman dan pepohonan yang indah di kiri kanan jalan. Ketika ahkirnya mobil mereka berhenti, Ryeowook sempat ternganga, melihat rumah marmer putih bergaya gothic dan renaissance yang megah di depannya.

Leeteuk rupanya sangat bersemangat karena dia segera melompat keluar dari mobil begitu mobil itu berhenti dan mau tak mau Ryeowook segera mengikutinya.

Sepertinya mereka sudah ditunggu, atau ada kamera pengawas di depan pintu? Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya ke atas dengan curiga, karena begitu mereka sampai di pintu dibawah kanopi dan pilar marmer yang indah, pintu itu langsung terbuka tanpa diketuk, dan seorang pelayan pria setengah baya dengan penampilan yang sangat rapi sudah berdiri disana.

"Tuan Leeteuk?" tanya pelayan itu dengan muka ekspresi sedatar batu hingga Ryeowook bertanya-tanya apakah itu ekspresi asli atau hasil latihan bertahun-tahun.

Leeteuk mengangguk penuh percaya diri. Pelayan itu melihat ke belakang, ke arah Ryeowook dan mengangkat alisnya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Mungkin dia mengira aku pembantu Leeteuk, desah Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Saya Hangeng, kepala pelayan disini. Tuan Yesung sudah menunggu di ruang utama, mari saya antar," gumam pelayan itu sopan sambil membalikkan tubuh dan membiarkan Leeteuk dan Ryeowook mengikutinya.

Sepanjang lorong itu Ryeowook terlalu sibuk terkagum-kagum dengan kemewahan interior dan perabot rumah mewah ini.

Ya, Leteuk pasti akan sangat bahagia di sini, dia selalu ingin menjadi nyonya rumah yang kaya raya, impiannya sebentar lagi terwujud. Dan sudah pasti Ryeowook tidak masuk ke dalam daftar impiannya itu. Ryeowoook tahu dia hanya dibutuhkan karena calon suami Leeteuk yang kaya raya itu ingin mengenalnya, setelah itu Ryeowook akan kembali ke kehidupan lamanya, dilupakan oleh ibunya.

Toh dia memang tak ingin terlibat.

Kenapa? Karena meskipun mewah dan mengagumkan, rumah ini terasa dingin dan kaku, begitu menekan jiwa. Berbeda dengan rumah neneknya yang diwariskan padanya, rumah itu kecil tapi hangat dan penuh ketentraman. Seberat apapun pekerjaannya, Ryeowook selalu merasa segala kelelahannya hilang ketika pulang ke rumah itu. Karena itulah meskipun kagum, Ryeowook sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk tinggal di rumah seperti ini.

Hangeng membuka sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Leeteuk langsung melangkah masuk dengan bersemangat. "Yeobo" serunya mesra lalu menghambur ke pelukan pria bersetelan resmi yang berdiri ditengah ruangan.

Pria itu membalas pelukan Leeteuk, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Ryeowook.

Dan Ryeowook ternganga melihat sosok calon suami Leeteuk untuk pertama kalinya, semula dia pikir laki-laki itu adalah lelaki botak berjenggot yang gendut, tidak tampan tetapi sangat kaya. Tetapi lelaki yang berdiri di depannya ini sama sekali tidak gendut, dia tinggi atletis bahkan sepertinya tidak ada lemak berlebih di tubuhnya, dan jas yang pastinya dijahit khusus itu menempel pas dan indah di tubuhnya yang berotot tetapi ramping itu. Hey.. Lagipula dia mengharapkan apa? Lelaki ini baru 32 tahun!

Matanya cokelat gelap begitu juga dengan rambutnya yang cokelat dengan sedikit warna keemasan. Tentu saja begitu, dari literatur bisnis yang memuat tentang jajaran pengusaha-pengusaha sukses, Kim Yesung selalu dibahas, pengusaha berusia 32 tahun, setengah Jepang yang sangat menarik, seperti tokoh dalam anime. Tapi mereka tidak memasang fotonya di literatur itu, jadi Ryeowook tidak pernah bisa membayangkannya.

Lelaki ini tidak bisa dibilang tampan, sosoknya terlalu keras untuk digambarkan dengan kata "tampan", tetapi ada kharisma tersendiri yang membuat semua orang pasti akan menoleh dua kali ketika berpapasan dengannya.

Lelaki itu melepaskan Leeteuk yang menggelendot dengan mesra di pelukannya, lalu melangkah mendekati Ryeowook. "Dan ini pasti Ryeowook," bahkan aksen suaranya begitu mempesona, Ryeowook menyadari dia ternganga ketika Yesung mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman, dengan gugup disambutnya jabatan itu, tangan lelaki itu ramping, tapi menggenggam tangannya dengan mantap. "Iya, ini Ryeowook, putra kecilku," Leeteuk berkata seolah olah mereka ibu dan anak yang sangat akrab. "Dan Ryeowook, perkenalkan ini calon ayah tirimu."

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit gugup ketika menyadari Yesung menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, sangat meneliti, sampai dia salah tingkah, adakah yang salah dengan rambutnya? Bajunya? Ataukah Yesung sedang mencari kemiripannya dengan ibunya dan tidak berhasil menemukannya? "Hmmm karena umurku hampir 32 tahun, kurasa aku pantas-pantas saja mempunyai putra seumuranmu, tapi kau boleh memanggilku dengan Yesung saja."

Tentu saja, lelaki dengan vitalitas semacam ini dia pasti malu dipanggil "Appa" oleh pemuda berusia 20 tahun seperti dirinya.

"Nah karena kalian sudah berkenalan? Bolehkah aku memintamu menemaniku berkeliling rumah ini? Kita akan tinggal disini setelah menikah bukan? Dan wow, rumah ini indah sekali Yesung."

Lelaki itu menatap Leeteuk tanpa ekspresi. "Tentu saja sayang," gumamnya, lalu mengamit lengan Leeteuk, Yesung mengatakan sayang tapi tampak begitu dingin.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook merasa sedikit antipati kepada Yesung, dia terlalu dingin dan tak berperasaan seperti suasana di rumah megah ini.

Leeteuk menoleh pada Ryeowook, "Kau ingin ikut Ryeowookku?" suaranya begitu penuh kasih tapi matanya memperingatkan, dan Ryeowook mengerti isyarat itu, ibunya ingin berduaan dengan kekasihnya dan tak ingin Ryeowook mengganggu.

Lagipula Ryeowook juga tidak tertarik melihat-lihat isi rumah ini.

"Tidak, terima kasih, kalau boleh saya ingin menunggu disini saja," Ryeowook tadi mengamati ruangan dan menemukan rak buku yang penuh di dinding, rasanya lebih menarik duduk dan membaca, sepertinya koleksi buku di rak itu sangat menarik, kalau dia diijinkan, dia ingin membacanya.

"Tapi kau akan tinggal disini juga, jadi sebaiknya kau ikut agar lebih mengenal rumah ini," sahut Yesung tajam.

Kata-kata itu membuat Leeteuk dan Ryeowook sama-sama terkejut, rupanya Yesung sudah menarik kesimpulan yang salah selama ini tentang hubungan Leeteuk dan Ryeowook.

Leeteuk dengan muka pucat segera menyahut, suaranya sedikit melengking karena gugup. "Yeobo, kau salah, Ryeowook tidak akan tinggal dengan kita setelah kita menikah nanti."

"Kenapa tidak?" lelaki itu mengernyitkan kening, tampak tidak senang. "Dia putramu bukan?"

"Iya...tapi...tapi..." suara Leeteuk hilang karena kebingungan, "Tapi Ryeowook lebih suka hidup mandiri, dia sudah punya pekerjaan tetap kau tahu, dan dia merasa nyaman tinggal dirumah warisan orang tuaku, bukan begitu Wookie?" sekali lagi Cathy menatapnya dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Ryeowook cepat-cepat, selain karena dia tidak ingin tinggal di rumah ini, dia tak mau Leeteuk marah padanya karena mengacaukan seluruh rencana masa depannya.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dan Leeteuk dengan tajam dan penuh perhitungan, lalu bergumam. "Well kita bahas pengaturan itu nanti," kata-katanya menunjukkan masalah itu sama sekali belum selesai.

Yah, rupanya selain dingin dan kaku, lelaki ini juga arogan. "Baiklah Ryeowook, kalau kau ingin tetap disini, aku akan meminta pelayan mengantarkan segelas cokelat panas dan kue untukmu, kau boleh membaca atau melihat televisi untuk mengisi waktumu," matanya menunjukkan ke arah televisi plasma yang menempel di dinding yang sama sekali tidak Ryeowook perhatikan karena perhatiannya terpusat pada rak buku yang penuh itu.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan gugup. "Kalau boleh... Kalau boleh saya ingin membaca buku-buku di rak itu," pintanya pelan.

Leeteuk tertawa cekikikan seperti anak kecil, "Membaca?" gumamnya dalam tawa, "Begitu banyak hiburan di rumah ini dan kau memilih membaca?" nada mencemooh terdengar jelas di suaranya hingga pipi Ryeowook memerah.

Tapi Yesung hanya berdiri di situ dan menatapnya datar. "Setidaknya putramu memilih hiburan yang paling bermutu di antara semuanya," kata- katanya diucapkan dengan nada biasa-biasa saja, tetapi arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat tawa Leeteuk terhenti dan wajahnya merona malu, dalam rasa malunya itu, Leeteuk melirik Ryeowook dengan jengkel.

"Silahkan, baca saja semua buku yang kau inginkan," senyum tipis muncul di bibir Yesung, lalu menggandeng Leeteuk, membawanya pergi ke luar ruangan.

Ryewook merasa sangat lega ketika ditinggalkan sendirian, dengan penuh rasa tertarik, ditelusurinya buku-buku di rak raksasa itu. Kebanyakan buku berbahasa asing, dan merupakan versi asli, setelah meninggalkan buku-buku literatur bisnis, Ryeowook tertarik ke sederetan buku sastra lama... Diambilnya salah satu buku, dan tersenyum.

Well kapan lagi dia bisa membaca buku-buku versi asli ini dengan gratis? Karena sudah pasti dia tidak akan mampu membelinya...

Ketika dia masuk, didapatinya pemandangan indah terpampang jelas di depannya.

Ryeowook, pemuda itu tertidur di kursi santai dengan sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuannya, sebelah lengannya lunglai di sandaran kursi dan kepalanya miring setengah tertunduk.

Dia tidak dapat menahan keinginan untuk mengawasi lebih dekat. Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, seperti singa mengintai mangsa, didekatinya pemuda itu. Dia berusaha sedekat mungkin, karena hasratnya mendorongnya untuk lebih mendekati pemuda itu.

Ah, betapa cantiknya, wajahnya polos tanpa polesan apapun, tapi kulitnya begitu lembut, seperti bayi dengan semu kemerahan yang membuatnya tergoda untuk menyentuhnya, menyusurkan jemarinya di semu kemerah-merahan itu. Dan bibirnya, astaga bibir itu, begitu ranum, basah bagai kelopak mawar yang baru mekar, tanpa polesan lipbalm sedikitpun, tetapi tetap begitu indah. Matanya menyusuri seluruh keindahan di depannya. Sudah berapa lama dia menunggu saat-saat ini? Menunggu saat-saat pemuda ini berada begitu dekat dengannya?

Ya, pemuda ini membuatnya terbangun setelah ditidurkan dengan paksa sekian lama.

Ahkirnya dia tidak dapat menahan godaan, dibungkukkannya tubuhnya melingkupi pemuda itu, kemudian bibirnya menyentuh bibir lembut itu dengan halus tapi penuh hasrat.

"Kau milikku Wookie, ingat itu."

"Kau milikku Wookie, ingat itu."

Bisikan itu begitu lembut sekaligus tegas, seperti dibawa oleh tiupan angin ke telinganya.

Ryeowook tergeragap, mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung terduduk tegak. Matanya memandang sekeliling dengan bingung. Dia masih sendirian di ruangan ini.

Tapi tadi jelas-jelas ada yang berbisik di telinganya, dan kata-katanya itu masih terngiang jelas.

Apakah dia bermimpi ?

Ryeowook mengernyit. Lalu menyentuh bibirnya. Terasa hangat… Seperti ada yang menyentuhnya sebelumnya.

Jantung Ryeowook berdetak cepat. Apakah mimpi bisa terasa sejelas itu? Suara bisikan itu begitu nyata. Sentuhan di bibirnya pun masih terasa hangat.

Tapi... Tidak mungkin kan ada orang masuk ke mari dan menciumnya begitu saja? Dengan putus asa Ryeowook menatap buku di pangkuannya. Sebuah novel sastra romantis karya pengarang Rusia...

Ah, aku pasti terbawa alur novel ini, gumam Ryeowook dalam hati, menarik napas lega. Sekali lagi dia memandang sekeliling, ruangan masih sepi. Tadi dia pasti tertidur cukup lama. Tapi Leeteuk dan Yesung belum juga kembali.

Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya. Well mereka kan pasangan kekasih yang akan menikah, pasti akan lupa waktu jika sedang berduaan.

Dengan pelan Ryeowook berdiri, berusaha melemaskan tangan dan kakinya yang kaku. Lalu dia berjalan mengitari ruangan yang luas itu.

Ruangan ini didesain untuk bersantai. Meskipun di sudut sana terdapat meja kerja yang sangat besar, tapi di sisi lain benar-benar penuh dengan perabotan dan fasilitas yang menunjang kenyamanan.

Dengan tertarik, Ryeowook mendekat ke arah meja kerja Yesung. Ada sebuah bingkai foto yang di letakkan terbalik begitu saja. Sengaja? Atau memang terjatuh? Ryeowook mengambil bingkai foto itu dan menegakkannya lagi, matanya mengamati bingkai foto di dalam sana, foto keluarga. Sepertinya itu gambar kedua orangtua Yesung dan dua orang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahunan, yang berambut cokelat itu pasti Yesung dan…kakak laki-lakinya? Ryeowook mengernyit. Tapi kenapa kedua orang tua Yesung asli Korea? Dan kakak laki- lakinya juga terlihat seperti orang Korea asli. Sedangkan jelas-jelas ada darah luar yang mengalir di tubuh lelaki itu, bahkan majalah-majalah bisnis itupun menyebutnya setengah Jepang.

"Itu orang tua angkat dan kakak angkatku, mereka yang mengasuhku ketika kedua orangtuaku tewas karena kecelakaan pesawat."

Suara yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya itu membuat Ryeowook terlonjak kaget, membalikkan badan, dan langsung menabrak tubuh kokoh yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Yesung langsung memegang kedua pundak Ryeowook, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh. "Maaf aku mengejutkanmu," gumamnya datar.

Ryeowook mengangguk, mundur menjauh, melepaskan diri dari pegangan Yesung. "Maaf... Saya... Saya lancang, saya melihat foto ini dan tertarik..."

Yesung mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa, mereka adalah orang tua dan saudara yang kusayangi. Meskipun aku tetap menggunakan nama asli keluargaku, mereka sudah seperti orang tua kandung bagiku."

Ryeowook tersenyum getir, setidaknya Yesung lebih bahagia darinya. Lelaki itu kehilangan kedua orang tuanya tetapi tetap merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tua barunya. Sedangkan dia? Ibunya masih hidup, tetapi sang ibu sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi kehidupannya.

Omong-omong tentang ibunya... Dimana Leeteuk? Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangan ke balik punggung Yesung tetapi Yesung memang datang sendirian. "Leeteuk menunggu di ruang makan, aku memanggilmu untuk makan siang bersama," gumam Yesung, menyadari kebingungan Ryeowook, lalu membalikkan tubuh, "Ayo, kita ke ruang makan.

Mau tak mau Ryeowook mengikuti Yesung melangkah ke ruang makan, lelaki itu lalu melambatkan langkahnya sehingga bisa berjalan berjejeran dengan Ryeowook.

"Senang tadi?"

"Apa?" Ryeowook terlalu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Yesung yang tiba-tiba sehingga tidak mencerna kata-kata lelaki itu.

Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Di antara buku-buku itu..."

"Oh iya," jawab Ryeowook buru-buru, "Saya menemukan banyak buku-buku edisi asli yang sekarang sudah sulit ditemukan... Tadi saya terlalu asyik membaca dan bahkan sempat ketiduran," pipi Ryeowook merona.

Yesung menoleh dan menatap Ryeowook. "Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padamu kan?"

Ryeowook termangu, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Yang aneh malahan pertanyaan yang diajukan Yesung padanya ini.

"Aneh ?" ulangnya bingung.

Yesung mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan," lelaki itu lalu melangkah mendahului Ryeowook. Meninggalkan Ryeowook termangu kebingungan.

Aneh? Apa maksud Yesung?

Tengah malam dan ruangan itu gelap gulita. Yesung memasuki ruang kerjanya dan menghempaskan jasnya di kursi dengan jengkel. Rencananya berhasil tentu saja. Dia sudah berhasil membujuk Leeteuk dan Ryeowook menginap di rumahnya selama ahkir pekan ini.

Yang tidak diduganya adalah sikap pantang menyerah Leeteuk. Begitu Ryeowook berpamitan untuk tidur di kamarnya, Leeteuk langsung berusaha mati-matian untuk merayunya, lelaki itu terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau dia tidak keberatan tidur bersama Yesung sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Tentu saja rayuannya tidak berhasil. Yesung menggunakan alasan kelelahan untuk mengusir Leeteuk agar kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia memang lelah, tapi seandainya dia tidak lelahpun, dia tidak pernah berminat tidur dengan Leeteuk.

Bukan Leeteuk yang diinginkannya...

"Sampai kapan kau tahan dengan lelaki murahan itu?" suara itu terdengar begitu sinis penuh ejekan, dan Yesung langsung berhadapan dengan sosok di kegelapan yang menatapnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Yesung dingin, "Lagipula, bukan saatnya membahas tentang Leeteuk, aku meminta penjelasanmu tentang apa yang kau lakukan pada Ryeowook tadi siang."

Sosok di kegelapan itu tertawa mengejek, sengaja membuat Yesung marah.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah menanti begitu lama untuk melihatnya," sanggahnya tidak peduli.

"Kau tidak cuma melihatnya, kau menciumnya," geram Yesung marah, "Kau benar-benar tidak punya otak ya?"

"Aku memang tidak punya otak. Kau selalu bilang aku lebih mirip binatang," sosok di kegelapan itu mengacuhkan kemarahan Yesung, "Aku menginginkan Ryeowook, jadi aku akan memilikinya, sesederhana itu."

"Kau harus menunggu sampai rencanaku membuahkan hasil!" sela Yesung tak sabar.

Lagi, sebuah tawa mengejek menggema di ruangan yang gelap pekat itu. "Kau bilang itu rencana? Merayu ibu pemuda itu untuk kau nikahi? Kau bilang itu rencana? Kau tahu tidak, aku harus menahan jijik ketika melihat kau harus mencium lelaki murahan itu, berpura-pura menikmati mencumbunya," sosok di kegelapan itu menyeringai marah, "Leeteuk adalah lelaki murahan yang menjijikkan, membayangkan dia ada di rumah ini membuatku muak."

"Kau harus tahan. Rencanaku ini sudah berhasil menggiring Ryeowook masuk ke rumah ini."

"Lalu bagaimana kau menyingkirkan Leeteuk? Kau harus segera melakukan sesuatu Yesung sebelum aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran, cara Leeteuk meremehkan dan menghina Ryeowook secara tersirat seharian tadi benar-benar mengusik kemarahanku, dan kau tahu kan bagaimana kalau aku marah?" sosok di kegelapan itu mulai terlihat mengancam.

Yesung mengernyitkan kening. "Tak akan kuizinkan kau bertindak semaumu sendiri"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya rencanamu segera membuahkan hasil! Kau tahu sendiri kan akibatnya kalau aku sampai turun tangan? Aku tidak suka ada yang menyakiti Wookieku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalaskannya."

"Ryeowook bukan milikmu."

"Dia akan menjadi Wookieku, milikku. Aku sudah mengatakan janji itu. Ryeowook adalah milikku," sosok di kegelapan itu berucap penuh keyakinan.

Yesung menggeram marah. "Kau harus menunggu. Aku tidak mau kau berbuat seperti siang tadi, mendatangi Ryeowook dan menciumnya, menciumnya! Apa kau sadar semuanya akan berantakan kalau saat itu Ryeowook terbangun?"

Sosok di kegelapan itu terkekeh. "Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat datang."

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai kau ulangi lagi. Biarkan aku menangani semuanya dulu. Setiap kau ikut campur hasilnya malah berantakan karena kau mahluk kejam yang tidak pernah memakai perasaan. Aku tidak mau terpaksa menyembunyikan kejahatanmu lagi, mengerti? Jadi tahan dirimu," geram Yesung mengancam.

Sosok di kegelapan itu mengangkat bahu. "Baik. Aku akan kembali ke tempatku, duduk di kegelapan dan mengamati semuanya dalam diam. Tapi kesabaranku ada batasnya, kau tahu itu kan? Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku kehilangan kesabaran."

Yesung mengernyit mendengar kekejaman yang tidak disembunyikan itu, lalu memegang pangkal hidungnya yang terasa nyeri.

Ini harus segera di selesaikan. Segera! Sebelum dia, mahluk kejam itu, turun tangan dan mengacaukan semuanya...

TBC!

Note: Fic pertama Zel di fandom ini malah remake-an hahaha gapapa lah. Review okehhhh


	2. Chapter 2

[REMAKE] From The Darkest Side

...

Disclaimer: From The Darkest Side by Santy Agatha, Zel remake doang, jadi jan bilang Zel plagiat eaaa. Baca versi aslinya, bisa beli buku atau download juga bisa hahaha.

...

Pairing: Ini YEWOOK beibeh~

...

WARNING! M-Preg, Sadism, Thriller, YAOI, Typo(s)

...

"Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang menjadi dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sulit untuk dicintai" - Kim Yesung

"Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir baahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puistis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain" - Kim Jongwoon

...

Seneng banget sama respon para reader, bikin semangat buat remake lagi wks. Btw, ini balesan review muah!

: Terimakash~~~ hahaha iya Yesung sama Jongwoon memperebutkan Wookie. Ditunggu net review-nya ya!

Kimyewook411 : Ini multichapter sayang, ini juga udah lanjut ya. Jan lupa review!

: Annyoung liliz~ di share boleh kok, aku malah seneng banget hahaha

Cloudskms : Sorry deh kalo masih bingung, ayo baca lanjutannya biar gak bingung, jan lupa review juga wks.

Ryesung : Saya juga penasaran, hahaha ini udah lanjut nih!

Park Hyesung - Akuro Yukon : Ini remake dari novel-nya Santhy Agatha dgn judul yg sama, udah aku buat kok di disclaimer.

Iya, aku juga sadar banget pas baca ulang setelah dipublish itu narasinya kacau balau, gak ada pemisah antara plot satu dengan yg lain /pundung/.

Wks kamu jeli banget sih... iya aja ini soalnya gak diedit lagi males si zel nya *plak.

Kita lihat sama-sama yuk... siapa sosok kegelapan itu /ketawa setan/.

Dibilang suka anime sih suka apalagi yg genre fantasy, crime, suspende, dll. Semacam Durarara! sama Kuroshitsuji wks. Tapi aku lbh doyan baca ff nya anime sih daripada komiknya/nonton. Pair fav ya AkaKuro, RivaEre, SebaCiel, ShiZaya. Kamu doyan baca ff-nya juga kah? Hahaha.

Ryeohyun09 : Thanks review-nya, baca novel aslinya juga deh! Biar tau ini originalnya gimana hahaha

Kim Hyeni : Thank you, bae. Review lagi eaaa muah!

Deereal3424 : Hahaha iya ini remake, kalo karagan sendiri belum pede publishnya hehehe.

Ini M-Preg, salah Zel lupa buat Warning-nya hahaha.

Coba-coba ganti image-nya Leeteuk ini hahaha.

Alhamdulillah, mungkin nanti ada NC/? tapi gak BDSM kok, tenang aja... wks.

Ywkfjshi : Ini sudah lanjut~ review ya sayang~~~

Vivooooo : Hell-o vivo, ini udah lanjut kok sayang, gak lama kan? Wks

Cloudsgirl : Yesung pasti sama Ryeowook kok, kecuali kalo Ryeowook ntar maunya sama Zel wkwkwk *taboked. Tunggu saja dichapter selanjutnya nanti ada penjelasannya XD

Yewook Yeoja : Yesung pasti suka Ryeowook lah ini kan Yewook/?

Ayaya : Kenapa Leeteuk? Lagi pengen Leeteuk aja sih Zel nya. Biar gak mainstream, kan kalo Heechul udah sering gitu wks

Nathasya : Anneyoung, Nathasya. Ikutin terus aja cerita ini, nanti pertanyaannya pasti kejawab XD

Kim Eun Hoon : Hahaha, ini udah lanjut bby

Yulia Cloudsomnia : Kamu udah baca novelnya ya? Hehehe iya mudah-mudahan ini fict bisa lanjut tanpa halangan.

...

Meskipun sudah berjanji pada Yesung untuk menahan diri, dia tetap saja mendatangi Ryeowook di kamarnya.

Yesung bisa marah, nanti. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Bagaimana mungkin dia tahan berdiam diri begitu saja saat pemuda yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya sekian lama sekarang ada di rumah yang sama dengannya?.

Dia berdiri di sudut ranjang, mengamati Ryeowook yang tertidur pulas seperti bayi.

Sejenak kemarahan menyelimuti hatinya.

Sampai kapan dia hanya bisa melihat Ryeowook di saat pemuuda itu sedang tertidur?.

Yesung harus cepat. Mereka sudah sepakat tentang Ryeowook, padahal jarang sekali mereka berdua sepakat. Dia dan Yesung bertolak belakang dalam segala hal.

Yesung cenderung baik hati dan menggunakan cara-cara pintar untuk meraih tujuannya, sedangkan dia selalu menggunakan cara-cara licik. Licik, bukan pintar - untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dan seperti yang Yesung katakan tadi, dia sangat kejam.

Tapi Ryeowook adalah pemuda yang sudah menyentuh perasaannya. Mungkin pemuda itu sudah melupakannya, bahkan mungkin pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya, tapi kejadian dua belas tahun lalu itu tidak akan pernah dilupakannya, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Ryeowook sekaligus hari di mana dia memutuskan akan memiliki Ryeowook.

Yesung harus memaklumi ketidaksabarannya, dia sudah menunggu selama dua belas tahun. Menunggu dan menunggu sampai Ryeowook siap menjadi miliknya. Dan sekarang pemuda itu ada di depan matanya. Dia mendekat, tangannya menyentuh pipi Ryeowook lembut. Ryeowook bergeming, masih pulas, tidak menyadari ada sosok yang mengamatinya lekat di tepi ranjangnya.

"Kau milikku Wookie, jangan lupakan itu."

...

Ryeowook bermimpi. Dia ada di sebuah taman hiburan yang sangat ramai. Penuh dengan pedagang dan para orangtua yang menggandeng anak-anak mereka. Suara musik dari berbagai stan permainan dan suara-suara manusia terdengar bercampur menjadi satu, riuh rendah di telinganya.

"Wookie, jangan kesitu," suara neneknya terdengar memperingatkan.

Ryeowook mengernyit. Neneknya masih hidup? Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati neneknya berdiri di belakangnya, neneknya benar-benar masih hidup. Hidup dan tampak lebih muda.

Dengan bingung Ryeowook mengamati sekeliling, dan menyadari kalau bukan dia yang dipanggil neneknya, di sana berdiri seorang anak, mungkin delapan tahun, kurus dan agak canggung, itu adalah dirinya yang masih berumur delapan tahun!

"Jangan bermain terlalu jauh Wookie, nenek tidak mau kamu tersesat, di sini sangat ramai," sang nenek menggandeng tangan Ryeowook kecil, lalu membawanya ke sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak di pinggir taman.

"Duduk di sini dulu, nenek akan membelikanmu es krim," kata sang nenek sambil menunjuk stan es krim dengan antrian pembeli yang panjang, yang terletak kurang dari seratus meter dari tempat mereka, "Jangan kemana-mana dan jangan berbicara dengan orang asing, kalau ada apa-apa teriak saja, nenek pasti akan mendengarnya."

Ryeowook kecil mengangguk tapi matanya memandang sekeliling dengan penuh semangat.

Ryeowook tetap mengamati dari kejauhan, kenangan ini masih terpatri samar-samar di benaknya, kenangan saat pertama kali dia di ajak ke taman hiburan.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook kecil melangkah turun dari kursi, dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Ryeowook langsung panic.

_Hey... Kembalilah, kau bisa tersesat ! _

Dengan gugup Ryeowook menoleh ke arah sang nenek yang sedang antri di stan es krim, dia ingin berteriak tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak keluar, setelah beberapa kali usaha yang sia-sia, ahkirnya Ryeowook memutuskan untuk mengikuti Ryeowook kecil.

Ryewoook kecil terus berjalan sambil mengamati sekelilingnya dengan penuh rasa tertarik, tidak menyadari bahwa dia makin tersesat menembus keramaian. Dengan susah payah Ryeowook berusaha mengikuti sampai kemudian mereka berdua sampai di pinggiran taman, berlokasi di bagian belakang stan yang sepi.

Sharin pucat pasi ketika sadar, pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka sungguh mengejutkan, di sana ada sosok lelaki tinggi dengan pakaian rapi, sedikit acak-acakan karena baru saja berkelahi, rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang daripada seharusnya menutupi sisi wajahnya, lelaki itu berdarah di bahunya, darahnya merembes menembus kemeja putihnya. Tangan lelaki itu memegang pisau yang penuh darah... Dan di depannya, di depannya tergeletak sosok lelaki lain besar dan berpakaian kusam, dengan perut terluka parah oleh tusukan pisau, sosok itu tidak bergerak. Mati.

Lelaki tampan itu menoleh dan melihat Ryeowook kecil sedang terpaku menatapnya. Seperti neneknya tadi, lelaki itu sepertinya juga tidak menyadari kehadiran Ryeowook, dan entah bagaimana Ryeowook seolah-olah terpaku, hanya bisa melihat, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Well, halo nak," sapa lelaki itu sambil tersenyum mempesona, "Apakah kau tersesat?" tanpa peduli lelaki itu melipat pisau penuh darah di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku.

Ryeowook kecil mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku bersama nenek tadi... Apakah kau membunuhnya?" tanyanya dengan suara kekanak-kanakan.

Lelaki itu melirik mayat di kakinya, lalu mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Dia pantas mati, dia tadi berusaha merampokku dengan pisau, jadi aku membunuhnya dengan pisaunya sendiri, manusia seperti itu tidak pantas hidup."

Ryeowook kecil menatap lelaki itu tanpa takut. "Kau tidak lapor polisi?" tanyanya polos.

Lelaki itu langsung tertawa. "Polisi? Apa yang bisa dilakukan polisi di sini? Aku sudah cukup beruntung tidak ada yang melihat kejadian ini, sampai kau datang," ekspresinya berubah kejam. Lalu lelaki itu mendekati Ryeowook kecil.

_Lari! Ayo lari! _

Ryeowook berusaha berteriak, memperingatkan Ryeowook kecil, tetapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar, kakinya seolah-olah terpaku.

Lelaki itu lalu berjongkok di depan Ryeowook kecil. "Aku minta maaf kau berada di tempat yang salah nak, tapi sepertinya aku harus menyingkirkanmu juga."

Ryeowook kecil sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ucapan laki-laki itu tatapannya terarah pada darah di bahunya. "Kau terluka," gumam Ryeowook kecil.

"Apa?" lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, lalu melirik ke bahunya yang penuh darah, "Oh... Ini hanya luka kecil, akan kututup dengan jaket," sambungnya sambil melirik jaket cokelatnya yang tergeletak di tanah.

Tanpa di duga Ryeowook kecil mengeluarkan plester luka yang selalu dibawa-bawanya dari sakunya.

"Bisa diobati dengan ini? Nenek selalu menutup lukaku yang berdarah dengan ini."

Lelaki itu tertegun, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tentu saja bisa, terima kasih," sambil masih tersenyum dia mengambil handyplast itu dari tangan Ryeowook dan memasukkannya ke saku, "Siapa namamu nak?"

"Ryeowook tapi aku biasa dipanggil Wookie" jawab Ryeowook polos.

Dengan pelan lelaki itu berdiri, mengambil jaketnya dari tanah dan memakainya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ryeowook kecil.

"Wookie...dan kau bilang sedang bersama nenekmu tadi? Sungguh suatu kebetulan karena aku kemari untuk melihatmu," lelaki itu mengamati Ryeowook dengan teliti, tampak puas dengan apa yang ditemukannya, "...hmm...sepertinya kau tersesat, ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke bagian informasi supaya nenekmu bisa menemukanmu."

Ryeowook menarik napas lega karena lelaki itu sepertinya sudah mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyingkirkan Ryeowook kecil seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

Tangan Ryeowook kecil menerima uluran lelaki itu, dan mereka bergandengan menuju ke area yang lebih ramai. Buru-buru Ryeowook mengikuti mereka berdua.

Mereka sampai ke bagian informasi dan lelaki itu menyerahkan Ryeowook kecil ke petugas yang berjaga di sana, sebelum pergi dia berjongkok lagi di depan Ryeowook kecil. "Kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun yang kau lihat tadi kepada orang lain kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Ryeowook kecil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lelaki itu memajukan kelingkingnya. "Janji?"

Ryeowook kecil tersenyum, senyum polos anak-anak dan menautkan kelingkingnya di jari lelaki itu. "Janji."

Dengan senyumnya yang sedikit berbahaya, lelaki itu berdiri dan melambaikan tangan. "Kalau begitu selamat tinggal Wookie. Tapi aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi, dan saat kita bertemu, kau akan menjadi milikku, jangan lupakan itu," gumamnya sambil melangkah menjauh.

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya, berhadapan langsung dengan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook langsung pucat pasi, lelaki tampan itu menatap langsung ke arahnya! Apakah dia menyadari kehadirannya ?. Tatapan mata Ryeowook menelusuri lelaki itu. Kali ini wajah lelaki itu benar-benar jelas. Dan sebuah kesadaran menyentaknya, rambut cokelat dengan sulur keemasan itu... Mata cokelat itu... Semuanya tampak lebih muda, tetapi Ryeowook mengenalinya.

"Yesung...?" gumamnya ragu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, senyum puas yang sedikit keji, senyum yang tidak mungkin ditampilkan Yesung yang begitu dingin. "Bukan sayang, panggil aku Jongwoon."

...

Ryeowook tersentak dan membuka matanya. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya, dan dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sejenak kehilangan orientasi karena dia tidak mengenali kamar ini.

Tapi lalu dia sadar, ini di kamar tamu rumah Yesung, calon ayah tirinya.

Dengan gugup Ryeowook mengusap keringat di dahinya, mimpi itu... Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata sekaligus aneh, tapi Ryeowook tidak tahu apakah itu kenangan masa kecilnya atau cuma mimpi...

Ryeowook duduk di tepi ranjang lalu menuang air ke gelas dari teko yang terletak di meja samping ranjang. Setelah meminum seteguk air dia memejamkan mata.

Perasaannya tidak enak. Seperti ada yang terus menerus mengawasinya di kegelapan, menunggu sesuatu terjadi. Tetapi sesuatu apa?

Dengan putus asa Ryeowook mengeryit, mengingat mimpi anehnya tadi. Benar-benar mimpi yang aneh...

Setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan yakin bahwa dia sendirian di kamar ini, Ryeowook membaringkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Itu pasti cuma mimpi aneh karena dia tidak terbiasa tidur di kamar yang bukan kamarnya sendiri. Itu cuma mimpi.

Tapi kata-kata itu tetap terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

"Kau milikku Wookie, jangan lupakan itu..."

...

Ryeowook terbangun di dini hari yang temaram, masih fajar dan sinar matahari sudah mulai menembus jendela-jendela yang ditutup oleh gorden putih yang indah.

Hey... Kamar ini indah sekali...

Ryeowook baru menyadarinya sekarang, kemarin ia terlalu lelah sehingga tidak sempat melihat ke sekeliling.

Kamar ini bernuansa putih gading, semua ornamen dari karpet bulu yang tebal, gorden dan tempat tidur semuanya bernuansa putih. Bahkan dinding-dinding dan kusen jendela serta atapnya semuanya berwarna putih.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Masuk," tanya Ryeowook sambil mengernyitkan kening, siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintu sepagi ini?

Ternyata yang masuk adalah seorang pelayan, masih muda seumurnya dan kelihatan agak gugup.

"Tuan Ryeowook, saya eh diperintahkan untuk melayani anda,"

Ryeowook mengernyit? Melayaninya? Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah dilayani oleh siapapun, apalagi oleh pelayan. Konsep ini terasa sangat baru baginya.

"Tidak usah... Saya bisa semuanya sendiri," Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari-cari tasnya. Untung saja dia membawa pakaian ganti, Leeteuk sudah mengingatkannya akan kemungkinan mereka menginap di ahkir pekan ini.

Tapi di mana tasnya itu ?

Pelayan pria itu seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan perkataan Ryeowook, dia melangkah menuju lemari pakaian indah yang juga berwarna putih.

"Saya akan menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi tuan, dan ini... Semua pakaian tuan sudah disiapkan disini," dia lalu membuka lemari itu.

Ryeowook ternganga.

Didalam lemari itu terdapat banyak setelan mahal dan beserta aksesorisnya, mungkin puluhan dan semuanya digantung dengan rapi dibalik plastik pembungkus yang masih baru. Tidak mungkin kan pakaian itu untuknya? Pelayan itu pasti salah.

"Ti...tidak mungkin pakaian-pakaian ini untukku. Kamu pasti salah..." Ryeowook berusaha mengatasi rasa gugupnya, "Mungkin...mungkin ini untuk ibuku?"

Dengan tegas pelayan itu menggeleng. "Saya mendapat instruksi langsung oleh kepala pelayan. Mari, saya akan menyiapkan air dan peralatan mandi Anda."

Ryeowook sebenarnya ingin membantah. Tidak mungkin kan Yesung menyiapkan pakaian baru sebegitu banyak untuknya? Dia kan hanya akan tinggal disini selama ahkir pekan, apakah Yesung tetap berpendapat Ryeowook akan tinggal bersama mereka setelah pernikahannya dengan Leeteuk? Tapi, meskipun Yesung berpendapat begitu, lelaki itu kan tetap saja tidak perlu menyiapkan baju sebanyak itu?

Pelayan itu pasti salah, Ryeowook memutuskan. Semua baju itu pasti untuk Leeteuk. Ryeowook mengernyit ketika membayangkan kemarahan Leeteuk atas kesalahan ini. Ibunya itu sangat posesif. Egois dan posesif, dan Leeteuk pasti tidak akan suka kalau Ryeowook memakai salah satu baju yang disiapkan untuknya.

"Aku... Aku ingin memakai bajuku sendiri, kau tahu tidak dimana tas pakaianku yang berwarna cokelat? Sepertinya kemarin aku meletakkannya di atas meja."

Pelayan itu menggeleng.

"Tidak ada tas disini," jawabnya datar lalu meninggalkan Ryeowook untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air mandi untuknya.

Ryeowook termangu, matanya masih mencari-cari dan dia masih belum putus asa mencari sampai pelayan itu muncul lagi dari kamar mandi.

"Mari, airnya sudah siap, saya akan merapikan tempat tidur dan menyiapkan pakaian tuan."

Mau tak mau, meski dengan dahi berkerut Ryeowook melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak terbiasa dilayani, dan tidak suka di layani.

Seperti jaman feodal saja, gerutunya dalam hati.

Tapi apapun keberatan yang ada di dalam hatinya itu langsung hilang melihat keindahan kamar mandi di depannya.

Kamar mandi itu dipenuhi kaca, di dinding dan di atap, dengan bingkai-bingkai putih di sekelilingnya, kaca itu beruap karena air panas dari bath-tub yang penuh busa dan menguarkan aroma wangi campuran mawar dengan susu.

Tiba-tiba saja mandi terasa sangat menggoda bagi Ryeowook.

Pelan-pelan dia mencelupkan tangannya ke air hangat dalam bath tub itu, hangatnya pas, pelayan tadi benar-benar mempersiapkannya dengan baik.

Ryeowook lalu berendam dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya nikmat sekali, seperti otot- ototnya yang kaku dilemaskan pelan-pelan.

Rasanya sangat nyaman hingga Ryeowook hampir tertidur. Perasaannya damai hingga makin lama Ryeowook makin tenggelam dalam alam mimpi.

"Jangan tertidur disini, dari yang kudengar, banyak orang mati tenggelam karena tertidur di bath-tub."

Suara itu begitu mengejutkan Ryeowook dari tidur-tidur ayamnya, dia terlonjak kaget dan begitu menyadari siapa yang berdiri sambil bersandar santai di kusen pintu penghubung kamar mandi wajahnya langsung merah padam.

Secepat kilat Ryeowook menenggelamkan tubuhnya sampai ke leher, menyembunyikannya di balik busa.

Yesung, yang bersandar di pintu tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan rasa malu Ryeowook, lelaki itu malah menyeringai dalam senyuman sedikit mengejek.

...

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak segera keluar dan sarapan, pelayan itu bilang kau sedang mandi dan dia tidak berani mengganggumu."

Rona merah di wajah Ryeowook mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dia malu sekali! Tapi kenapa lelaki ini seolah-olah tidak peduli? Tidak sopan bukan masuk ke kamar mandi di mana ada seseorang sedang mandi?

Tapi sepertinya Yesung tidak peduli dengan etika ataupun kesopanan, mata tajam Yesung menelusuri wajah dan leher Ryeowook yang merona, ada api memancar di sana, dan ekpresinya berubah, sedikit liar tapi menakutkan. Bukan seperti ekspresi yang akan muncul di wajah lelaki sedingin Yesung, pikir Ryeowook tiba-tiba, ini terasa sangat aneh karena ketika menatap mata Yesung, ada nyala api yang sedikit menakutkan di dalam mata kecokelatan itu.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu tadi, kalau terlambat kau mungkin sudah mati tenggelam di kamar mandi, tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih?"

Suara itu setengah berbisik, diucapkan dengan nada malas, tapi bulu kuduk Ryeowook langsung berdiri.

Dia menatap Yesung dan menyadari lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, menunggu.

"Te...Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan entah kenapa meskipun tidak yakin kenapa harus berterima kasih dia merasa terdorong untuk melakukannya. Lelaki ini begitu mengintimidasi dan sepertinya kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Senyum yang muncul pelan-pelan di bibir lelaki itu malah membuat Ryeowook sedikit takut dan gelisah. Hey... Apakah ini orang yang sama dengan calon ayah tirinya yang berkenalan dengannya kemarin? Kenapa auranya begitu berbeda ?

"Bagus," gumam Yesung lambat-lambat, lalu melangkah mundur, "Cepat selesaikan mandimu, aku menunggu di ruang makan, oh ya, bajumu sudah kusiapkan di ranjang, kupilihkan sendiri dari lemari."

Yesung menyiapkan bajunya? Ryeowook mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya. Jadi memang pakaian-pakaian itu disiapkan untuknya? Tapi kenapa? Lagipula kenapa Yesung menyiapkan bajunya?

Dia menoleh untuk bertanya, Tapi sosok Yesung sudah lenyap.

Dengan gugup Ryeowook menyelesaikan mandinya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Pelayan pria itu masih di sana, tapi tampak lebih pucat, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk sedikit gemetar.

"Tuan Yesung memarahi keteledoran saya karena tidak menengok anda di kamar mandi, Tuan Yesung sangat menakutkan kalau marah," suara pria pelayan itu berbisik ketakutan.

Sekali lagi Ryeowook mengernyit. Menakutkan kalau marah? Dalam majalah-majalah bisnis dan gosip mengenai Yesung yang dibacanya karena ingin tahu, calon ayah tirinya itu dikenal sangat pandai mengendalikan emosi, malah ada yang menyebutnya tak punya emosi. Apakah selama ini Yesug menyembunyikan sifat aslinya?

"Baju anda sudah disiapkan, tuan."

Ryeowook menoleh ke ranjang, tempat bajunya di hamparkan dan sekali lagi terperangah.

Manis…

Itulah yang terpikir pertama kali olehnya ketika melihat baju itu. Baju itu adalah sweater berlengan panjang, berpotongan sederhana tetapi sangat indah. Warnanya ungu muda dengan gradasi garis-garis hitam, dan bahannya dari wol yang sangat halus. Dipadukan dengan celana skiny jeans berwarna hitam pekat, yang pasti akan membungkus rapi kaki enjang serta betis sempitnya.

Masih termangu, Ryeowook membiarkan pelayan itu membantunya mengenakan pakaiannya, lalu membiarkan lagi dirinya dibimbing untuk duduk di depan meja rias.

Seperti sudah biasa melakukannya, pelayan itu langsung menyisir rambut madu Ryeowook yang terurai.

Sementara Ryeowook menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin.

Betapa sebuah pakaian bisa mengubah penampilan seseorang ! Yang terpantul di sana bukanlah Ryeowook yang kuno dan berpenampilan seperti kutu buku. Bayangan yang muncul di cermin di depannya itu adalah bayangan pria muda yang kelewat manis nyaris dikatakan cantik, dengan pipi kemerahan dan rambut madu.

"Rambut anda indah sekali," gumam pelayan itu sambil terus menyisir.

Ryeowook tergeragap. Menyadari bahwa dari tadi dia melamun sambil menatap bayangannya sendiri.

Pelayan itu, setelah selesai membereskan semuanya, dia berpamitan dan melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian di kamar ini.

Sejenak Ryeowook termangu, lalu teringat pesan Yesung tadi. Sarapan. Tadi Yesung bilang begitu kan? Mungkin Yesung dan ibunya sudah menunggu di sana.

Dengan bergegas, Sharin melangkah ke ruang makan.

...

TBC

...

Note: How about this chapter? Narasinya masih kacau kah? Semoga kesalahannya berkurang dan readernya bertambah. So, mind to review?

Salam Anget

Dazelle


	3. Chapter 3

[REMAKE] From The Darkest Side

...

Disclaimer: From The Darkest Side by Santy Agatha, Zel remake doang, jadi jan bilang Zel plagiat eaaa. Baca versi aslinya, bisa beli buku atau download juga bisa hahaha.

...

Pairing: Ini YEWOOK beibeh~

...

WARNING! M-Preg, Sadism, Thriller, YAOI, Typo(s)

...

"Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang menjadi dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sulit untuk dicintai" - Kim Yesung

"Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir baahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puistis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain" - Kim Jongwoon

...

Lelaki itu menatap Hangeng lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke api yang menyala, membakar tumpukan dedaunan kering yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh tukang kebun,

Di balik tumpukan daun-daun itu, ada tas cokelat Ryeowook yang berisi pakaiannya.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa, pastikan itu," gumamnya tegas.

Hangeng menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik Tuan Jongwoon."

Lelaki itu mengernyit mendengar panggilan itu, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Betapa aku merindukan panggilan itu. Dan hanya kau, Hangeng, pelayanku yang setia yang berani memanggilku seperti itu."

"Saya selalu setia kepada anda berdua," jawab Hangeng, suaranya masih datar.

Jongwoon tersenyum lambat-lambat, kebiasaannya, kalau dia ingin memerangkap seseorang. "Benarkah? Mungkin kau memang setia pada Yesung... Tapi padaku?" dengan pelan Jongwoon beranjak tepat di hadapan Hangeng yang mulai kehilangan topeng datarnya, pelayan itu mulai kelihatan gelisah.

"Saya setia kepada anda berdua, saya pastikan itu," jawab Hangeng cepat-cepat.

"Kau memang harus setia kepadaku," gumam Jongwoon dengan nada malasnya yang biasa, "Karena kalau tidak... Aku akan marah. Dan kalau aku marah... Ah tidak perlu kujelaskan, kau sudah tahu bukan?" Jongwoon tersenyum sangat manis.

Wajah Hangeng pucat pasi, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia tidak suka kalau harus terpaksa mendampingi dan berbicara dengan tuannya yang satu ini. Rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan serigala buas, yang memutuskan untuk bermain-main dulu sebelum memangsa korbannya.

Ah... Kenapa Tuan Yesung tidak muncul-muncul?

"Saya bersumpah tidak akan berkhianat," gumam Hangeng ahkirnya.

Jongwoon terkekeh. "Ya... Ya... Karena kalau tidak, aku akan pastikan tidak akan ada yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang kedua kalinya," Jongwoon menoleh, senyumnya hilang dan menatap Hangeng tajam, "Kecelakaan yang pertama itu hanyalah peringatan. Menunjukkan apa yang bisa kulakukan kepada keluargamu kalau kau sampai berani berulah lagi, tapi aku tidak akan main-main pada kecelakaan yang kedua, kau tentunya mengerti kan?"

Hangeng mengernyit, lalu cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya. Istri dan putranya mengalami kecelakaan parah di jalan pulang menuju rumah mereka tiga tahun lalu, sebuah mobil dengan sengaja menabrakkan diri ke mobil mereka. Pengemudi mobil itu mati seketika, tetapi istri dan putranya bisa diselamatkan meskipun terluka parah, dan semua itu terjadi setelah Hangeng mencoba mengingatkan Kakek Ryeowook bahwa ada bahaya yang mengintai cucu mereka. Senyum Jongwoon muncul lagi melihat kernyitan Hangeng, dia lalu menatap Hangeng ramah. "Bukankah kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku karena kebaikan hatiku?" gumamnya ramah. Hangeng segera menganggukkan kepalanya, takut kalau dia tidak segera menjawab, tuannya yang menakutkan ini akan marah. "Te...Terimakasih Tuan Jongwoon."

Jongwoon terkekeh mendengarnya, tampak puas.

"Dan kudengar istrimu baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki ya? Putra keduamu?"

Hangeng langsung pucat pasi begitu Jongwoon mengucapkan hal itu di depannya. Tidak mungkin kan tuannya ini tega menyakiti bayi kecil yang tidak berdaya? Tapi Hangeng kemudian menatap mata yang bersinar keji itu dan menyadari kalau Jongwoon pasti mampu. Lelaki ini tidak punya setitikpun belas kasihan di hatinya.

"Saya bersumpah akan setia kepada anda Tuan Jongwoon, tapi saya mohon, jangan sakiti putra saya. Dia masih kecil..."

"Hei... Kau menghinaku," Jongwoon terkekeh, " Aku sedang berpikir untuk mengirimkan kartu ucapan dan hadiah untuk istri dan anakmu, lagipula kau tidak berpikir aku tega menyakiti anak kecil bukan?"

Hangeng menatap Jongwoon dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Jongwoon mampu, dan dengan kata- katanya yang tersirat itu, ia memastikan kalau Hangeng tahu bahwa ia mampu menyakiti anak kecil yang paling tidak berdosa sekalipun.

"Bagus," Jongwoon tampak puas dengan sikap diam Hangeng, "Aku ingin kau setia kepadaku, bukan kepada Yesung," Jongwoon merenung lalu menatap tas pakaian Ryeowook yang terbakar habis, "Menjijikkan sekali pakaian itu, pakaian murah yang membuat kecantikan wookieku lenyap," tiba-tiba Jongwoon menoleh kepada Hangeng, "Kau juga berpendapat begitu bukan?" Hangeng langsung mengangguk. "Ibunya, pria murahan itu memperlakukan anaknya dengan sangat buruk, ibu paling pendengki yang pernah aku tahu, dan menurutku...," api di mata Jongwoon menyala, "Ibu semacam itu sebaiknya tidak ada di dunia ini."

Hangeng makin pucat ketika melihat api di mata itu. Itu api yang sama yang muncul ketika Jongwoon memerintahkan untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang tidak di inginkannya.

Hangeng berdoa, untuk Leeteuk. Apapun yang direncanakan Jongwoon padanya, ia berharap agar Yesung bisa membujuk Jongwoon untuk membatalkannya. Kalau itu tidak berhasil, yah… Semoga Tuhan melindungi Leeteuk.

...

Ruang makan itu kosong. Sarapan hangat sudah disiapkan di meja, dan belum tersentuh sekalipun.

Ryeowook mengernyit, tadi Yesung mengatakan akan menunggunya sarapan, tapi kenapa ruangan ini kosong? Lagipula di mana ibunya?

"Kau cantik sekali."

Sekali lagi, suara itu mengejutkan Ryeowook hingga Ryeowook langsung memutar badannya, dia berhadapan dengan Yesung yang baru memasuki ruangan.

Yesung berhenti dan menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Ryeowook, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya.

"Ah, maaf, sekali lagi aku mengejutkanmu," Yesung tersenyum, "Baju itu cocok untukmu," sambungnya.

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. "Te...Terimakasih," gumamnya pelan lalu menengok ke arah pintu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Leeteuk di sana.

"Leeteuk tidak pernah sarapan, dia terbiasa bangun siang, kesibukannya sebagai artis sudah mengubah pola tidurnya," gumam Yesung tenang. Lalu mendahului Ryeowook ke meja makan, "Duduklah, kita sarapan, banyak yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu."

Dengan patuh Ryeowook duduk, aura lelaki ini berubah. Kali ini aura berwibawa dan penuh kharisma, bukan aura menakutkan seperti tadi pagi.

Mereka menyantap sarapan dalam diam sampai Yesung membuka percakapan. "Selama ini kau dirawat oleh kakek dan nenekmu?"

Ryeowook mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Iya... Leeteuk terlalu muda ketika melahirkan. Jadi kakek dan nenek yang mengambil alih tugas untuk membesarkanku" Ryeowook tersenyum, membayangkan kakek neneknya, "Aku tidak menyesal, mereka pengganti orangtua yang terbaik."

Yesung ikut tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi Ryeowook. "Kau pasti sangat menyayangi mereka."

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Tentu saja,"

"Kenapa kau memanggil ibumu dengan Leeteuk? Kenapa bukan umma?", Yesung bertanya dengan cepat, membuat tangan Ryeowook yang sedang mengarahkan sendok ke mulutnya membeku, pengalihan topik pembicaraan secara mendadak itu sejenak membuat Ryeowook terpaku bingung, tetapi dia segera menemukan jawaban.

"Ah... Mungkin karena kami kurang begitu dekat. Kau tahu, kami jarang bertemu, dan usia kami cukup dekat hingga rasanya aneh kalau memanggilnya umma" Ryeowook berbohong, dan entah kenapa dia merasa kalau Yesung tahu bahwa ia berbohong.

"Anak baik," gumam Yesung sambil menyesap kopinya, tapi matanya menatap lekat ke arah Ryeowook, "Kau melindungi ibumu meskipun ibumu sama sekali tidak peduli padamu. Aku tahu kalau Leeteuk tidak mau dipanggil ibu olehmu, dia tak mau terdengar begitu tua karena ada pemuda seumurmu memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu," Yesung langsung melemparkan kebenaran telak itu ke hadapan Ryeowook. Membuat ia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Katakan," sambung Yesung sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya, "Apakah kau menyayangi ibumu?"

Ryeowook langsung mengangguk. "Tentu saja, meskipun kami tidak terlalu akrab. Dia tetap ibu saya."

Wajah Yesung tampak datar mendengar jawaban itu, "Lalu, kalau misalnya terjadi sesuatu pada ibumu, akankah kau merasa sedih?"

Ryeowook mengernyit. Sekali lagi laki-laki di depannya ini melemparkan pertanyaan yang begitu aneh.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya langsung.

Yesung terdiam, tampak berpikir, lalu menarik napas. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus tahu bahwa kesedihanmu adalah hal terahkir yang kuinginkan," gumamnya pelan. Lalu melanjutkan menyantap sarapannya dalam keheningan.

Sementara itu di ujung meja yang satunya Ryeowook sibuk berpikir, menelaah semuanya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan Yesung benar-benar membuatnya kebingungan, dan kalimat terahkir Yesung tadi... Apa maksudnya?

...

Leeteuk terbangun hampir menjelang siang, dia segera mandi dan berdandan secantik mungkin. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Matanya memandang sekeliling kamarnya, kamar ini mewah, bukan yang terbaik memang, Leeteuk mendengus, tapi kemudian segera tersenyum lagi.

Sebentar lagi. Dia hanya harus bersabar sebentar lagi, lalu dia akan menempati kamar terbaik di rumah ini: Kamar Yesung.

Seulas senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya, membayangkan masa depannya nanti. Hidupnya akan dipenuhi kemewahan, dan suaminya nanti... Leeteuk menyeringai di cermin, suaminya adalah lelaki yang akan membuat pria dan wanita lain mati karena cemburu pada keberuntungannya.

Yesung adalah calon suami paling potensial untuknya, dia melihat lelaki itu dalam acara amal yang kebetulan mengundang Leeteuk sebagai artis pengisi acara di sana. Saat melihat Yesung pertama kalinya, ia langsung terpesona dan memutuskan untuk mencoba merayu.

Ternyata perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Yesung juga tertarik kepadanya, dan tiga bulan setelah mereka menjalin hubungan, lelaki itu melamarnya. Tentu saja ia tidak menolak. Hanya orang bodoh yang akan menolak lamaran lelaki seperti Yesung.

Well... Cuma ada satu permasalahan, Yesung selalu menolak tidur dengannya, padahal Leeteuk sudah jelas-jelas memberikan isyarat bersedia lebih dari sekedar bercumbu secara panas. Lagipula, bagi Leeteuk, jika mereka tidur bersama, ikatan mereka bisa lebih kuat.

Leeteuk perlu memastikan bahwa Yesung tidak akan meninggalkannya sampai ikatan mereka sah dalam pernikahan nanti. Tapi Yesung benar-benar tak tergoyahkan, lelaki itu hanya mencumbunya dengan keahliannya yang membuat ia hampir gila, tetapi selalu mundur ketika hampir melewati batas.

Malam ini aku harus berhasil mengajaknya tidur denganku.

Leeteuk bukan orang suci, dan dia tidak pernah berpura-pura sebagai orang suci. Reputasinya sebagai artis sudah penuh dengan berbagai skandal dan gosip perselingkuhan, tujuh tahun tahun sejak kebodohannya yang melahirkan seorang anak yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya, dia menikah lagi dengan seorang pejabat kaya yang kemudian diceraikannya setelah dua tahun pernikahan. Perceraian yang menghebohkan karena marak dengan spekulasi perselingkuhan dan tuduhan- tuduhan lainnya. Leeteuk mengerucutkan bibirnya yang indah, waktu itu dia memang selingkuh. Yah suaminya waktu itu sudah tua sedangkan dia masih muda dan cantik, jadi wajar-wajar saja kan kalau dia selingkuh?

Setelah perceraiannya itu, dia hidup dengan bebas dan bahagia, sampai dia bertemu Yesung, pria yang akan mewujudkan seluruh impiannya untuk menjadi ratu yang akan membuat iri semua orang.

Setelah mengenakan lingerie merahnya yang paling sexy, Leeteuk melangkah keluar kamar dan melalui lorong yang sepi untuk mencari Yesung.

Yesung pasti akan terpesona dengan kecantikanku.

Senyum Leeteuk makin membuncah penuh percaya diri. Dengan langkahnya yang gemulai dia melewati lorong demi lorong rumah mewah itu menuju ruang kerja Yesung.

"….harus menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk tuan Ryeowook"

Langkah Leeteuk langsung terhenti mendengar suara itu.

"Itu Instruksi langsung dari Tuan Yesung, semua harus yang terbaik untuk Tuan Ryeowook. Apakah kiriman sepatu-sepatu dan jam tangan yang di pesan kemarin sudah datang?"

Suara itu... Leeteuk mengernyit, itu suara Hangeng, kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Tapi apa ia tidak salah dengar? Yang terbaik untuk Ryeowook? Ryeowook? Apa jangan-jangan kepala pelayan ini tertukar nama antara dia dengan Ryeowook?

Huh! Kalau begitu kepala pelayan bodoh ini harus menerima ganjarannya. Dia akan melaporkan hal ini pada Yesung dan memastikan Hangeg dipecat! Enak saja menyebut dirinya dengan nama Ryeowook.

Dan apa yang dia dengar tadi? Sepatu-sepatu dan jam tangan? Leeteuk langsung tersenyum lebar, lupa akan rencananya untuk mengadukan Hangeng kepdada Yesung, calon suaminya pasti berniat untuk memberinya kejutan! Ah! Yesung memang benar-benar mencintainya.

Dengan senyum lebar, otak Leeteuk berputar… Dia punya rencana. Dia harus membuat Yesung lebih mencintainya lagi sehingga tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, malam nanti, dia akan menyusup ke kamar Yesung dengan lingerie sexy dan menyerahkan dirinya. Yesung pasti tidak akan menolak lagi. Tidak pernah ada yang menolak pesona Leeteuk sebelumnya.

…

Leeteuk mematut dirinya di cermin terahkir kali sebelum melangkah keluar kamar, mau tak mau dia mengagumi kecantikannya sendiri, rambutnya yang diwarnai kemerahan oleh salon ternama tergerai dan berkilauan indah, kulitnya yang sangat halus bagai sutera- hasil perawatan salon ternama – tampak bercahaya dan lembut.

Wajahnya sangat cantik, semua orang mengakuinya. Di usianya yang ke 36, Leeteuk telah mencapai puncak sebagai pria matang dan percaya diri. Dia sudah berpengalaman menaklukkan hati orang lain, dan malam ini dia bertekad menaklukkan Yesung.

Setelah mengenakan jubah kamar tipisnya, pelengkap gaun lingerie yang sexy, Leeteuk melangkah keluar kamar diam-diam. Saat itu tengah malam, lorong itu bercahaya temaram, dan dengan senyum sensual, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, ia melangkah menuju kamar Yesung.

Diketuknya kamar itu pelan, tidak ada jawaban. Dengan ragu Leeteuk memegang handle pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Tidak dikunci.

Apakah Yesung masih di ruang kerjanya?

Pikiran itu membuat Leeteuk tersenyum. Kalau begitu kejutannya akan berjalan sempurna. Dia akan berbaring di ranjang dengan pose sexy, dan ketika Yesung memasuki kamar lalu melihatnya, pasti akan senang sekali.

Leeteuk masuk ke dalam kamar Yesung, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. Kamar itu gelap dan temaram, ia mengernyit menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke kamar calon suaminya itu.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling ini luas, mewah dan indah. Tetapi terlalu 'laki-laki.,

Leeteuk mencibir, begitu mereka menikah nanti, hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah mendekor ulang kamar ini. Karpet Persia mahal warna emas akan dipasangnya di lantai untuk menggantikan karbet bulu warna abu-abu yang sekarang di injaknya. Dia pasti akan mendekor ulang kamar ini hingga tampak seperti kamar raja dan ratu.

Dengan puas Leeteuk melangkah mengelilingi ruangan, memikirkan perubahan-perubahan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Sampai ketika dia melangkah ke meja kayu di samping ranjang Yesung. Langkahnya terhenti.

Tumpukan album foto?

Tertarik, Leeteuk membuka album foto yang sangat tebal itu. Ada kira-kira delapan album foto di sana, dengan sampul kulit yang sangat tebal dan berukuran besar.

Dan foto-foto yang ada di dalam album itu membuat Leeteuk ternganga.

Album foto itu penuh dengan gambar-gambar Ryeowook! Ada Ryeowook yang sedang berjalan di trotoar sambil membawa keranjang belanjaan, Ryeowook yang sedang duduk dan minum teh di sebuah rumah makan, Ryeowook yang sedang menyapu di depan rumah, Ryeowook yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang ibu setengah baya di tepi ranjang...

Leeteuk membuka semua album foto itu kedelapan-delapannya, dan wajahnya langsung pucat pasi.

Delapan album foto itu, semuanya berisi foto Ryeowook sejak dia masih kanak-kanak sampai sekarang!

Ada apa ini? Kenapa Yesung punya album foto seperti ini? Tangan Leeteuk mulai gemetaran.

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara itu terdengar dari belakangnya. "Ada yang bilang, kalau kau lancang memasuki territorial terlarang seseorang karena rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan, maka keingintahuanmu itu bisa membunuhmu."

Suara itu begitu dingin, berbisik seperti dihembuskan angin, tapi seperti petir di telinga Leeteuk, dia begitu terperanjat hingga menjatuhkan salah satu album foto itu ke lantai dengan suara berdebum keras.

Yesung ada di sana, muncul begitu saja dari kegelapan, matanya menatap Leeteuk lalu beralih ke album foto yang tergeletak di lantai, wajahnya tampak tidak senang.

"Sebelum kita berbicara," suaranya lembut mengalir, "Maukah kau ambil album foto di lantai itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja, chagiya?"

Menakutkan...

Itulah pikiran pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Leeteuk ketika mendengarkan suara Yesung. Suara itu biasa saja, diucapkan dengan sangat sangat lembut, tetapi entah kenapa terasa menakutkan…

Yesung bilang apa tadi? Ah ya! Album foto…

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Leeteuk mengambil album foto itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja.

Yesung tersenyum puas melihatnya, dan tersenyum.

"Yeobo… Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau…"

"Stttt...," masih tetap tersenyum Yesung meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya sendiri, memintanya untuk berhenti bersuara, "Saat aku bilang kita akan berbicara, berarti aku yang akan berbicara, bukan kau chagi."

Bibir Leeteuk gemetar, gelisah dan bulu kuduknya tetap merinding. Kenapa Yesung terasa berbeda? Padahal di matanya penampilan Yesung tampak sama, begitu tampan, tetapi lelaki ini terlalu penuh senyum, senyum yang aneh… Sedikit keji, dan auranya begitu berbeda.

"Bertanya-tanya ya Teukie chagi?" Yesung terkekeh pelan.

Leeteuk menggeleng, lalu mengangguk, kebingungan, membelalakkan matanya dan mencoba membuka mulut untuk bersuara.

"Sttttt...," Yesung meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya lagi, "Kita tidak mau membangunkan seisi rumah kan? Ini sudah tengah malam," suara Yesung berbisik, matanya penuh canda, seperti anak kecil yang mengajak temannya berkompromi melakukan suatu kenakalan rahasia.

Mau tak mau Leeteuk menahan suaranya, menunggu. Suasananya begitu menekan, menakutkan, sementara Yesung terus berdiri di situ menatapnya dengan senyum manisnya yang terlalu manis.

"Sebenarnya ini di luar rencana… Aku tidak ingin melakukan semua secepat ini," lelaki itu melirik ke album foto di meja kayu itu, "Yesung akan marah, tapi seperti kubilang tadi, ketika rasa ingin tahumu membawamu memasuki territorial terlarang… Kau… bisa... terbunuh," kata-kata terahkir itu diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan.

Leeteuk mengernyit, Yesung akan marah? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah lelaki yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini adalah Yesung? Apa maksud kata-katanya tadi? Leeteuk mencoba mencerna, tetapi otaknya yang gelisah tidak bisa diajak berpikir.

"Kita harus memikirkan sesuatu, jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini," Yesung bersedekap. Pura-pura serius, "Kita bisa memakai pisau… Tapi darahnya terlalu banyak, dan aku sedang tidak ingin repot-repot membersihkan darah yang berceceran… Lagipula aku harus menggali lubang untuk mengubur mayat di belakang… Hmmm… Tidak, pisau terlalu merepotkan… Harus memakai cara lain," dahi Yesung berkerut seolah berpikir, "Harus dibuat seperti kecelakaan…," tiba-tiba Yesung menatap tajam ke arah Leeteuk sambil tersenyum, lalu melangkah maju mendekati Leeteuk.

Otomatis Leeteuk melangkah mundur, tapi terhenti karena menabrak meja di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana Teukie? Aku mendapat ide bagus… Kecelakaan dengan tersetrum di dalam bath-tub sepertinya menyenangkan, tidak ada darah, paling cuma sedikit kesakitan…. Tapi aku harus merelakan bath-tub di salah satu kamarku tidak dipakai selamanya," dahi Yesung berkerut seperti tidak senang – karena bath–tub nya tidak akan bisa dipakai selamanya? - lalu dia tersenyum lebar seperti mendapatkan ide cemerlang, "Ah… Ya… Aku tahu, jatuh dari tangga…. Rasa sakitnya sedikit, paling hanya kesakitan ketika tangan atau kaki patah… Dan ketika kepala menyentuh lantai dengan keras… Tidak ada kesakitan lagi karena nyawa langsung melayang, kita harus berharap nyawa langsung melayang karena kalau tidak kesakitannya akan tidak tertahankan. Hmm… Banyak darah mungkin, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya…"

"Yeobo… Kau sedang bicara apa?" suara Leeteuk terdengar berbisik, sedikit tercekik di tenggorokan karena ngeri. Kata-kata Yesung yang panjang dan lebar itu begitu mengerikan, dan tidak ada korelasinya dengan apa yang seharusnya mereka bicarakan!

Yesung menatap langsung ke mata Leeteuk, makin mendekat, senyum tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. "Membicarakan apa katamu? Chagiya, kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Lelaki itu menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya, berpura-pura kebingungan, "Aku maklum, semua artis biasanya bodoh."

Yesung sudah berdiri satu langkah tepat di depan Leeteuk, tangannya terulur meraih pipi Leeteuk dan mengusapnya lembut. "Ah… Leeteuk chagi, tentu saja aku sedang membicarakan cara kematianmu."

Wajah Leeteuk pucat pasi, shock...

"Apa?"

"Hmmm," Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan dahi berkerut seperti sedang memarahi anak kecil, "Kau sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas tadi, aku tidak mau mengulang lagi, chgiya."

"Yeobo~" Leeteuk mulai merengek, kalau saat ini Yesung sedang bercanda, maka candanya sudah keterlaluan, jantungnya seperti mau meledak karena ketakutan.

"Yeobo~" lelaki itu menirukan rengekan Leeteuk dengan nada mengejek, "Panggil saja terus, tidak akan berhasil, kau sedang tidak beruntung chagiya, karena sekarang kau harus berhadapan denganku," gumam Yesung misterius.

Entah karena tatapan Yesung yang keji, entah karena nada suaranya, detik itulah Leeteuk sadar kalau Yesung tidak main-main, lelaki ini benar-benar akan membunuhnya!

Leeteuk berusaha melangkah dan berlari, tapi dengan mudah Yesung menahannya, tiba-tiba Leeteuk menyadari ada sesuatu yang berkilat di tangan kiri Yesung, itu… Sebuah pisau!

"Well yah… Ini memang pisau, kalau kau bertanya-tanya," Yesung mengangkat pisau yang kelihatan sangat tajam itu kedepan wajah Leeteuk, membuatnya memejamkan matanya dengan ngeri, "Kalau kau mencoba mengusik kemarahanku, aku terpaksa menggunakan pisau ini... Bukan masalah karena pada ahkirnya kau akan mati juga... Tapi kau tahu tidak," senyum Yesung tampak lambat-lambat dan puas, "Tertusuk dengan pisau rasanya sangat menyakitkan...," mata Yesung berkilat-kilat senang, "Pada awalnya, ketika perutmu tertusuk oleh pisau ini, tidak akan terasa sakit.. Tapi ketika aku mencabutnya, mungkin sambil membawa sebagian organ dalammu keluar... Sakitnya tidak tertahankan... Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan berhenti di situ, aku akan menghujamkan lagi, mencabutnya lagi... Terus menghujamkan dan mencabut pisau itu berkali kali...dan ketika aku selesai, percayalah… kau akan lebih memilih jatuh dari tangga."

Seluruh tubuh Leeteuk gemetar oleh rasa ngeri mendengar penjelasan gila Yesung itu.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya! Polisi…polisi akan…"

"Oh, apa aku lupa bilang soal mengubur mayat di kebun belakangku yang begitu luas?"

Wajah Leeteuk pucat pasi. "Kalau aku menghilang begitu saja, polisi akan mencariku!" Leeteuk mencoba mengancam.

"Aku punya banyak koneksi untuk mencegah hal-hal semacam itu terjadi, sedikit uang di sana sini, dan kau akan berahkir dengan cerita, "Artis Leeteuk yang bernama asli Park Jungsoo kabur keluar negeri setelah meninggalkan calon suaminya yang kaya raya sebelum pernikahan mereka, dan membawa kabur koleksi perhiasan yang tak ternilai harganya dari rumah calon suaminya itu," Yesung mengernyit, "Meskipun kalau memang harus terjadi seperti itu, nantinya akan sedikit merepotkanku... Oleh karena itu demi kebaikan kita, sebaiknya kita lebih memilih 'tangga'." Senyum mempesona Yesung muncul lagi, "Bukankah kau harus berterima kasih karena aku begitu baik hati?"

Wajah Leeteuk pucat pasi, berterimakasih? Apa maksud Yesung? Pria ini tersenyum begitu manis tapi tatapannya begitu keji seperti orang gila, dan Leeteuk yakin Yesung tidak segan- segan melakukan apapun tadi itu yang dideskripsikannya dengan begitu mengerikan.

"Yesungiee" air mata mulai muncul di sudut mata Leeteuk mengalir melewati pipinya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau menakutiku… Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

Dengan santai, Yesung mengambil dasinya, lalu mengikatnya di bibir Leeteuk yang lunglai pasrah dibungkam mulutnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia berani memberontak kalau pisau tajam yang berkilauan itu teracung-acung di mukanya?

Yesung mengamati hasil ikatanya, tersenyum puas melihat Leeteuk tidak bisa berbicara, kelihatan senang melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Leeteuk.

"Hmmm… Karena kau tidak mau berterima kasih, lebih baik aku mengikat mulutmu, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu berbicara, aku muak mendengar suaramu, kau tahu itu? Aksen mendesahmu yang dibuat-buat itu menjijikkan di telingaku, kau pikir kau seksi sekali ya?" Yesung mencibir, dan berbisik di telinga Leeteuk, "Lagipula aku tidak suka kau memanggilku dengan nama Yesung… Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Jongwoon, chagiya…," lelaki itu dengan lembut mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Leeteuk, matanya membelalak, bingung dengan perkataan Yesung barusan, "Aahh kasihan… Kau ketakutan sekali ya, chagi? Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu begitu ketakutan… Tapi kau tahu aku memang terlalu banyak bicara kalau sedang senang, maafkan aku ya?" dengan lembut Yesung mengecup dahi Leeteuk, lalu mendorong Leeteuk pelan-pelan keluar ruangan, menempelkan pisau yang dingin dan keras itu di pinggangnya.

Mereka melewati lorong-lorong remang-remang itu, dan Leeteuk berdoa sepenuh hati, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan gelisah dan ketakutan.

Kumohon! Siapa Saja! Selamatkan aku!

Tapi doanya sia-sia, rumah itu begitu sepi dan senyap. Sampai mereka berdua berdiri di ujung tangga yang mengarah turun ke pintu utama di bawah.

"Ada kata terahkir?" Yesung terkekeh, "Aaah, aku lupa, mulutmu diikat ya?" dengan lembut Yesung melepas ikatan di mulut Leeteuk.

Saat ikatan di mulutnya terlepas, Leeteuk bertekad untuk berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, membangunkan seisi rumah ini, meminta pertolongan.

Tetapi dia baru membuka mulutnya ketika merasakan tubuhnya melayang ke bawah Darren sudah mendorongnya !

Tubuhnya terlempar ke bawah melayang-layang sebentar, lalu terjatuh dengan keras. Bunyi tulang-tulang patah berderak terdengar di telinganya disertai rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Bau anyir darah mulai tercium… Terasa hangat dan nyeri menyebar tanpa henti dari belakang kepalanya.

Tapi tidak seperti kata Yesung sebelumnya, rasa sakit itu tidak langsung lenyap, Leeteuk masih sadar! Dan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya sangat luar biasa sungguh tak tertahankan lagi… Leeteuk masih bisa mendengar langkah kaki Yesung yang menuruni tangga pelan-pelan lalu membungkuk di atasnya. "Ah… Masih hidup?" Yesug tersenyum, mengamati posisi Leeteuk yang terlentang dengan aneh, tangan dan kakinya tertekuk dengan posisi berlawanan, patah dengan tulang mencuat di kedua sisi. Dan darah segar mengalir dari bagian belakang kepalanya, mulai menggenang membasahi rambutnya, "Teukie yang malang, sungguh tidak beruntung, kasihan sekali…," Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pura-pura iba, lalu sekali lagi terkekeh sambil mengamati Leeteuk penuh rasa humor.

Leeteuk mencoba bicara, tapi hanya suara erangan yang terdengar dari tenggorokannya, dia terbatuk dan seketika itu juga darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya, menyembur tanpa henti, menyakitkan sekali… Sampai kemudian telinganya mulai berdenging, Leeteuk mencoba menatap Yesung, mempertahankan kesadarannya, lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, tersenyum manis, mengucapkan "adios" -selamat tinggal- dengan lembut… Tetapi kemudian kegelapan itu mulai melingkupinya, menariknya ke dalam pusaran tak tertahankan… Dan benar kata Yesung tadi, semuanya hilang… Semuanya lenyap…

…

TBC

…

Note: No comment ah, mohon reviewnya aja.


	4. Chapter 4

[REMAKE] From The Darkest Side

...

Disclaimer: From The Darkest Side by Santy Agatha, Zel remake doang, jadi jan bilang Zel plagiat eaaa. Baca versi aslinya, bisa beli buku atau download juga bisa hahaha.

...

Pairing: Ini YEWOOK beibeh~

...

WARNING! M-Preg, Sadism, Thriller, YAOI, Typo(s)

...

"Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang menjadi dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sulit untuk dicintai" - Kim Yesung

"Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir baahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puistis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain" - Kim Jongwoon

...

Double Chapter Publish! Klik Prev kalo belum baca Chapter sebelumnya

…

Pagi itu diawali dengan teriakan histeris seorang pelayan, dan kemudian semuanya berjalan dengan begitu membingungkan bagi Ryeowook.

Dia terbangun karena teriakan itu, dan langsung keluar kamar, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Di pintu, dia berpapasan dengan Yesung yang sepertinya terbangun juga oleh jeritan itu, bersama-sama dengan beberapa pelayan lain mereka melangkah ke arah jeritan dan keributan yang mulai terdengar,

"Apa-apaan ini?" Yesung melangkah di depan Ryeowook, jelas sekali jengkel dengan keributan yang mengganggu tidurnya. Lalu di ujung tangga langkahnya mendadak terhenti hingga Ryeowoook menabrak punggungnya, "Oh Tuhan! Tidak…" Yesung berusaha mencegah Ryeowook menengok, "Jangan lihat."

Tapi Ryeowook sudah terlanjur melihat….. di bawah sana, di ujung paling bawah tangga, ibunya terlentang dengan posisi aneh. Tangan dan kakinya patah, mencuat ke arah yang berlawanan, darah menggenang di belakang kepalanya, di mulutnya, di wajahnya, di dagunya hingga membasahi lingerie putihnya….. dan matanya melotot…. Penuh dengan ketakutan…

Tubuh Ryeowook langsung lunglai, hingga Yesung harus menopangnya.

"Telepon polisi." Ryeowook lamat-lamat mendengar suara Yesung memberi perintah kepada beberapa pelayan yang mulai berkerumun, "Panggil dokter!", perintah Yesung lagi… lalu kemudian kesadaran Ryeowook menghilang.

…

Ryeowook terbangun di kamarnya, dengan dokter membungkuk di atasnya, memeriksanya, tampak lega ketika melihat dia sadar,

"Dia sudah sadar Tuan".

Lalu Yesung mendekat, tampak pucat dan cemas,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kecemasan tampak jelas di matanya, emosi pertama yang dilihat Ryeowook dari Yesung sejak perkenalan pertama mereka.

"Leeteuk…." suara Ryeowook menghilang.

Yesung menggenggam kedua tangan Ryeowook, tampak sedih, "Aku menyesal, aku sangat sangat menyesal….. Aku tidak tahu kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi, polisi ada di bawah… dan menurut mereka dia terpeleset di tangga, mungkin dia mengantuk….. aku…..", suara Yesung tampak tertelan, "Aku…. menyesal Wookie,"

Ryeowook mengamati kesedihan di mata Yesung dan air mata mengalir di matanya.

Ibunya telah tiada. Seberapapun buruknya hubungan mereka berdua, Leeteuk tetap ibunya, dan Ryeowook masih selalu menyimpan harapan kalau suatu saat nanti ibunya akan mencintainya. Sekarang Leeteuk telah tiada, dan harapan Ryeowook seolah-olah dipadamkan dengan kejam.

Tangis Ryeowook muncul, semula hanya isakan pelan, tapi makin lama makin keras tak tertahankan, dan Yesung langsung memeluknya menenangkannya. Mereka berdua berpelukan dalam kesedihan

…

Yesung melangkah memasuki kamarnya, letih. Ryeowook sudah tidur, dokter terpaksa memberikan obat penenang karena Ryeowook tidak henti-hentinya menangis.

Polisi sudah membawa jenazah Leeteuk ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Para pelayan langsung bergerak cepat dengan instruksi Hangeng, karpet yang penuh darah langsung diganti dan disimpan bersama barang-barang lain yang diminta, untuk diserahkan kepada pihak kepolisian. Selain itu semuanya di bersihkan, barang-barang Leeteuk yang masih tersimpan di kamarnya dibereskan dan dikemas dalam satu kotak. Dalam sekejap rumah itu sudah tampak seperti semula, seolah-olah tidak ada yang mati beberapa saat lalu disana.

Sedikit masalah dengan wartawan, Yesung mengernyit. Mereka langsung berbondong- bondong mencoba mencari berita, seperti semut merubungi gula. Tapi pengamanan rumahnya yang ketat menyebabkan wartawan-wartawan itu hanya tertahan sampai pintu gerbang. Yesung hanya mengizinkan wartawan yang memperoleh kualifikasi dari kepolisian untuk meliput TKP.

Sekarang Yesung berdiri di depan cermin mengamati wajahnya dengan tajam.

Sosok di cermin itu tersenyum kejam, sedikit mengejek, sosok Jongwoon,

"Bravo…. Akting yang sangat hebat Yesung." gumamnya lambat-lambat penuh tawa.

"Brengsek!" Yesung memaki, tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya.

Jongwoon terkekeh, tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan kepuasannya, "Jangan marah padaku, bukankah aku menolongmu? Kau kan tahu sendiri, kemarin Leeteuk melihat album foto yang penuh berisi foto-foto Ryeowook sejak dia berusia delapan tahun sampai sekarang"

"Kau tidak perlu membunuhnya! " desis Yesung geram.

Jongwooon mengangkat bahu, "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membungkam mulutnya? Kalau dia mencari tahu sedikit lebih dalam lagi, dia akan menemukan semuanya….. maksudku, semuanya Yesung… Termasuk apa yang kita lakukan pada kakek dan nenek Ryeowook, dan kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau Ryeowook sampai tahu? Aku melepaskanmu dari kesulitan dengan mengambil jalan termudah, kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku." gumam Jongwoon sombong.

Yesung menatap geram pada bayangan di depannya, "Ralat kata-katamu! Kau bilang 'Apa yang kita lakukan pada kakek dan nenek Ryeowook? , Kau yang melakukannya! Kau dengan kegilaanmu yang tak berperikemanusiaan, dan jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau menyelamatkanku! Kau hanya mencoba menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri!"

Senyum Jongwoon tak pudar juga meski dibentak seperti itu, malah semakin lebar, "Menyelamatkan kita berdua, ingat itu Yesung, kita berdua", gumamnya puas, membuat Yesung kehabisan kata-kata. "Aku tidak berniat melakukan itu kepada kakek Ryeowook, tetapi dia mulai menyadari tentang kita dan hendak membawa Ryeowook menjauh. Jadi aku harus menyingkirkannya.. mengenai nenek Ryeowook.. dia terlalu ingin tahu, seperti Leeteuk, mengorek - ngorek informasi mengenai kematian suaminya. Aku harus bertindak. Memangnya kau punya cara lain?"

Yesung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jongwoon, membuat tawa Jongwoon makin keras. "Lihat kan? kau tidak bisa membantah… seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku," Jongwoon terdiam menunggu.

Tapi Yesung tak bergeming sehingga Jongwoon terkekeh lagi, "Ah, percuma mengharapkan terimakasih darimu," tatapan Jongwoon berubah tajam ketika dia mulai berpikir, "Sekarang tanpa adanya Leeteuk, segalanya akan lebih mudah untuk mendapatkan wookieku."

"Dia bukan wookiemu!", potong Yesung marah.

Jongwoon menatap Yesung penuh perhitungan, lalu tersenyum, "Cemburu Yesung? Kau juga menginginkannya kan? Aku tahu itu, tak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku, aku bisa merasakannya, perasaan ingin memiliki ketika kau menatap Ryeowook dari kejauhan….. " tawa Jongwoon membahana di ruangan itu. "Kita lihat saja nanti, akan jatuh cinta kepada siapa Ryeowook, kepadamu dengan kekakuanmu yang membosankan itu, atau kepadaku dengan segala pesonaku."

Ucapan itu bagai sebuah janji, menggema dari sudut yang gelap, janji yang menakutkan…..

…

Ketika Ryeowook terbangun, rasanya masih seperti mimpi, dia mandi, berpakaian dan berjalan seperti robot, mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa tasnya memang benar-benar tidak ada. Dia harus pergi dari rumah ini… segera. Selain karena dia sudah tidak sepantasnya berada di rumah ini lagi, kenangan itu…. Kenangan akan tubuh Leeteuk yang tergeletak di bawah tangga dengan mata menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat itu…..

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya yang mulai melantur jauh. Suara gaduh di luar membuatnya tertarik, dia melangkah ke pintu dan mengintip, para pelayan tampak sibuk kesana kemari.

"Kau sudah bisa bangun rupanya."

Suara itu membuat Ryeowook terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh, dan di sana, sambil bersandar di dinding lorong, dengan pakaiannya yang hitam-hitam, Yesunng berdiri dengan menatapnya geli.

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas panjang, ah astaga, sepertinya laki-laki ini memang sangat suka membuatnya terkejut.

"Oh… iya… aku…"

"Hari ini pemakaman Leeteuk, karena wartawan ada banyak sekali di sana, aku sarankan kau tidak usah hadir, semua sudah diurus," sela Yesung seolah tak tertarik dengan kata-kata Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menelan ludah, kenapa lelaki ini tampak begitu dingin? Bukankah Leeteuk adalah calon isterinya? Setidaknya bukankah seharusnya ada setitik perasaan sedih yang tersirat di sana?

"Aku eh… sedang berpikir untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini." guman Ryeowook lemah, entah kenapa kehadiran Yesung yang hanya berdiri di sana terasa begitu mengintimidasi.

"Kenapa?" alis Yesung tampak mengernyit.

"Karena aku sudah tidak sepantasnya tinggal disini, lagipula, aku memang tidak berencana pergi terlalu lama…."

"Tidak." Suara Yesung berubah, kelam dan gelap. Ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah, seolah- olah orang lain yang berdiri di situ.

"Apa?" Ryeowook mengamati wajah Yesung, tiba-tiba merasa takut entah kenapa.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini." Lelaki itu melangkah maju dengan pandangan mengancam.

Ryeowook melangkah mundur dengan gerakan refleks, "Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, tampak berpikir, "Para wartawan masih berkeliaran mengawasi rumah ini, mereka akan memangsamu seperti piranha mengerubuti mangsanya kalau mereka tahu tentangmu."

"Tetapi... mereka tidak tahu tentang ku, aku akan menyelinap diam-diam di malam hari, mereka mungkin akan mengira diriku salah satu pelayan di rumah ini."

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu." Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, tak suka ketika Ryeowook menyamakan dirinya sebagai pelayan, "Ibumu sudah tidak ada, jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa merendahkan dirimu lagi. Aku sudah memastikannya."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung, dan mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Lelaki itu tampak berbeda, dia tampak menakutkan. Dan dia mirip dengan laki-laki dalam mimpinya... laki-laki yang mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Jongwoon...

Tiba-tiba perasaan takut menyelimuti Ryeowook, dan Yesung tampaknya mengetahuinya, entah kenapa lelaki itu tampaknya bisa mengendus ketakutan dalam diri Ryeowook.

"Kenapa Wookie?" ada senyum di situ, senyum yang lembut, tetapi tampak menakutkan, "Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Kau teringat sesuatu?" Lelaki itu melangkah maju, mulai mendekat

"Tidak... tidak. Saya hanya sedikit pusing." Itu memang benar. Semua hal ini membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Karena itulah kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini dulu. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu."

Yesung berhenti mendekati Ryeowook, untuk kemudian melangkah mundur, "Istirahatlah."

Dan dengan tenang, lelaki itu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan aura ketakutan memancar di belakangnya.

…

"Kau harus menyebarkan kabar itu kepada para wartawan." Yesung berbicara dengan dingin kepada seseorang di seberang telepon. "Hembuskan kabar bahwa Leeteuk memiliki anak gelap."

"Apakah anda ingin semua wartawan berbondong-bondong datang ke rumah ini?". Itu suara Donghae, salah satu anak buah kepercayaan Yesung yang sangat setia.

"Ya. Buatlah kekacauan. Aku akan memastikan Ryeowook tahu tentang itu semua."

"Saya akan menyebarkannya. Para wartawan akan berpesta pora."

"Bagus." Yesung tersenyum. "Lakukan dengan baik."

Telepon ditutup, dan Yesung menghela napas. Dia harus mempertahankan Ryeowook dulu di rumah ini. Setidaknya sampai dia bisa mengambil hati Ryeowook. Sampai Ryeowook tertarik kepadanya dan tidak mau pergi dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Tetapi hal itu tampaknya tidak mudah. Ketika Jongwoon muncul dan menguasainya, Ryeowook tampak ketakutan, Yesung memperhatikan ketika Ryeowook melangkah mundur dengan refleks untuk melindungi dirinya dari aura mengancam Jongwoon.

Dia menatap ke arah cermin dan melihat bayangannya. Bayangannya yang dalam benaknya kini tampak tersenyum mengejek dan jahat, senyuman Jongwoon.

"Dia tidak menyukaimu. Kalau kau tidak mau membuatnya kabur dan lari ketakutan, kau harus menyingkir."

Jongwoon tersenyum sinis, "Dan kau pikir dia lebih menyukaimu?"

"Dia lebih tenang kalau aku yang ada di depannya." Yesung menatap Jongwoon tajam, "Aku sedang berusaha membuatnya bertahan di tempat ini. Jangan mengacaukannya!"

Jongwoon terkekeh mendengar perkataan Yesung, "Aku tidak janji." Lalu bayangan lelaki itu menghilang dalam kegelapan, dan Yesung menatap kembali wajahnya sendiri di cermin.

Menghembuskan napasnya dengan kesal.

…

Yesung tidak memiliki Jongwoon di dalam dirinya sejak lahir. Dulu dia anak yang normal dan biasa-biasa saja. Kemudian ketika usianya enam tahun, di saat kedua orang tua kandungnya masih hidup, Yesung mulai merasakannya. Ada sesuatu yang gelap dan menakutkan tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang kejam dan mengerikan.

Dia pernah tersadar ketika memegang seekor kelinci yang telah dimutilasi dengan kejam. Kelinci itu masih utuh, tetapi tangan dan kakinya dipotong, dan mata serta organ dalam tubuhnya dikeluarkan, berceceran di tanah. Yesung yang masih berumur tujuh tahun tersentak dan membuang kelinci itu ke tanah, berlari ketakutan.

Rupanya itulah saat pertama Jongwoon bisa muncul dan menguasai tubuhnya.

Kejadian-kejadian lain tak kalah selalu membawa aura kemarahan dan kebencian. Dan selalu muncul di saat-saat yang tidak terduga.

Di masa sekolah dasarnya, Yesung selalu di skors di sekolah untuk hal-hal kejam yang dia tidak tahu, memukul teman sekelasnya dengan penggaris logam, menggores pipi teman perempuannya dengan pisau cutter, membunuh anjing peliharaan penjaga sekolah yang selalu mengonggonginya... dan semua hal itu, bahkan Yesung tidak merasa pernah melakukannya.

Yesung kebingungan, merasa difitnah dan diperlakukan kejam oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya, semua orang takut kepadanya. Bahkan ibu kandungnya sendiri mulai takut kepadanya dan menjauhinya, bersikap gugup kalau Yesung ada di dekatnya. Begitu juga ayahnya, yang memang sejak semula bersikap dingin dan menjauh. Meskipun ada perubahan besar dalam diri ayahnya, ayahnya sangat kejam dan tegas, dan tidak segan- segan memukul Yesung kalau Yesung melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya salah dan tidak sesuai dengan standarnya, tetapi sepertinya ayahnya sudah berhenti memukulinya.

Pertama kali Jongwoon berkomunikasi padanya adalah suatu malam di usianya yang ke sepuluh. Yesung melihat bayangan di depannya bisa membalas perkataannya. Dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Jongwoon." Katanya waktu itu. "Bisa dikatakan kita berbagi rumah yang sama."

Lalu semuanya jelas bagi Yesung, Jongwoonlah yang melakukan semua kekejaman itu. Jongwoon adalah sisi lain dirinya, alter egonya yang sangat kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Lelaki itulah yang dirasakannya menyelinap bagai bayangan gelap dan menakutkan bertahun lalu, seakan menunggu saat untuk meledak dan menguasainya.

Yesung tidak mau Jongwoon lepas dan tak terkendali, lalu merusak hidupnya. Yesung lalu dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menekan Jongwon dalam-dalam, mengendalikannya, membuatnya tertidur jauh di dalam dirinya. Sampai kemudian kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu dan Yesung diambil oleh keluarga angkatnya, sebagai wali Yesung. Sampai dia berusia 21 tahun dan boleh menerima warisan keluarga secara hukum, yang ditunjuk oleh ayahnya, mereka adalah sahabat Ayah Yesung. Dan mereka memberikan suasana keluarga yang hangat dan menyenangkan baginya, jauh dari suasana dingin dan kaku yang ada di rumah sebelumnya.

Bahkan Jongwoon pun sepertinya menyadari kebaikan keluarga angkat itu, karena dia jarang memberontak muncul dan mengganggu. Semua tampak berjalan lancar, sampai entah kenapa Yesung lengah dan Jongwoon berhasil menguasai tubuhnya. Lalu menciptakan sebuah kejadian yang membuat mereka sama-sama terobsesi kepada Ryeowook.

Obsesi itu yang membuat Jongwoon semakin lama semakin kuat dan bisa muncul kapanpun sesuai kemauannya sendiri. Keinginan Jogwoon memiliki Ryeowook begitu kuat sehingga Yesung sendiri tidak mampu membuatnya tertidur lama-lama.

…

Jongwoon memasuki kamar Ryeowook, dengan langkah tenang dan tidak terlihat, seperti yang biasanya dilakukannya kalau dia menyelinap ke kamar pemuda itu.

Ryeowook tertidur dengan lelap, mungkin obat penenang dari dokter itu membuatnya tenggelam dalam mimpi yang dalam. Bagus. Itu berarti Jongwon bisa leluasa.

Lelaki itu duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menyentuhkan jemarinya menelusuri pipi Ryeowook. Benarkah pemuda ini takut kepadanya? Kenapa Ryeowook takut kepadanya? Dalam benak Jongwoon. Ryeowook adalah satu-satunya orang yang melihatnya apa adanya. Mata polos itu dulu pernah menatapnya, menatapnya dengan perhatian ketika dia telah membunuh orang dengan mengerikan.

Bahkan Ryeowook waktu itu menawarkan plester untuk lukanya. Jongwoon saat itu sudah siap membunuh Ryeowook. Baginya tidak masalah membunuh anak kecil, apalagi anak kecil yang merupakan saksi mata. Tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena anak kecil itu menawarkannya plester untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Sebuah tindakan yang konyol... tetapi menyentuh hati Jongwoon yang gelap. Dan di hari itu, Jongwoon menyadari bahwa dia harus bisa memiliki Ryeowook. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk memiliki Ryeowook. Pemuda itu memberikannya kekuatan. Semakin lama semakin kuat. Hingga mungkin dia bisa menyingkirkan Yesung dari tubuh ini, dan menguasainya sepenuhnya.

Jongwoon menunduk dan mengecup bibir Ryeowook yang sedang tertidur pulas. Bersyukur atas obat penenang yang diberikan oleh dokter itu sehingga Ryeowook tidak akan sadar kalau dia bertindak sedikit lebih jauh. Jemarinya membuka kancing kemeja Ryeowook, menyentuh dadanya yang rata, dan mimilin nipple lembut. Gairahnya naik, seperti biasanya. Kalau berhubungan dengan pemuda didepannya ini, Jongwoon hanya mengetahui satu hal : nafsu. Dia tidak pernah tahu cara lain untuk menggambarkan perasaannya kepada Ryeowook.

Bibirnya turun ke leher Ryeowook, meresapi harumnya pemuda itu yang menggoda seluruh saraf tubuhnya. Dan Jongwoon mengecupnya, mencecap setiap rasanya. Ketika bibirnya sampai ke bagian paling atas nipple Ryeowook yang tegang dan menggoda, Jongwoon mengecup lebih dalam, melumat kulit halus itu, sehingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana, membuat Ryeowook sedikit menggeliat dan mengerutkan kening dalam tidur pulasnya. Dia menegakkan tubuh dan tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya. Ini sama seperti seorang pejantan yang memberi tanda kepada betinanya.

Dengan tenang dia mengancingkan kembali piyama Ryeowook, dan merapikan kembali selimutnya. Dalam senyuman dia mengecup bibir Ryeowook untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum meninggalkan pemuda itu terbaring lelap di ranjang.

Sekarang belum saatnya memiliki Ryeowook. Nanti, kalau waktunya sudah tepat. Jongwoon akan mengambil Sharin, menundukkannya, menguasainya dan mempermainkannya sesukanya, sampai dia bosan.

…

Ketika Ryeowook terbangun keesokan harinya, hujan turun dengan derasnya di pagi hari yang muram itu. Menghantamkan air ke jendela kaca kamarnya, membuat suasana makin gelap dan murung. Ryeowook melangkah turun dari ranjang. Pelayan biasanya sudah datang dan menyiapkan peralatan mandinya, tetapi kali ini tidak ada yang datang. Ryeowook berpikir mungkin Yesung memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Dengan gontai, masih setengah mengantuk Ryeowook melangkah ke dalam kamar mandinya. Dia melepaskan piyamanya dan berdiri telanjang di bawah pancuran air hangat. Dia sedang tidak ingin berlama-lama di kamar mandi, karena itu dia sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah bathtub. Selesai mandi dan merasa segar akibat siraman air hangat ke tubuhnya, Ryeowook berdiri di depan cermin dan mengambil sikat gigi dari tepi wastafel. Dia mulai menyikat giginya dan tertegun.

Ryeowook tertegun melihat bayangan yang terpantul di kaca kamar mandinya. Di bagian atas dadanyanya, ada tanda merah yang sekarang sudah sedikit membiru. Dengan bingung digosoknya tanda itu, tidak sakit. Apakah bekas gigitan serangga? Kenapa tidak terasa gatal dan sakit?

Lama Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya sambil memandang tanda itu. Tetapi kemudian dia menarik napas dan melanjutkan menggosok giginya. Mungkin memang hanya ruam di kulitnya yang sekarang sudah sembuh. Pikirnya dalam hati.

…

Yesung memintanya datang ke ruang keluarga setelah sarapan, jadi Ryeowook menurutinya meski sedikit enggan, berduaan dengan lelaki itu terasa sedikit mengintimidasinya. Tetapi tentu saja Ryeowook tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Kemarilah." Lelaki itu duduk di sofa dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya dengan ramah, membuat Ryeowook mau tak mau mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

Di depan mereka ada sebuah televisi besar yang dinyalakan. Menayangkan berita gosip.

"Lihatlah berita itu." gumam Yesung datar.

Ryeowook melihat berita itu dan mengernyit. Para wartawan sedang berdiri di depan tempat yang dia kenal. Tempat itu... tempat itu adalah rumahnya! Rumah tempat tinggalnya dengan kakek dan neneknya. Kenapa para wartawan berdiri di depan rumahnya?

"Mereka entah darimana mendapatkan kabar bahwa Leeteuk mempunyai seorang putra yang dirahasiakan." Yesung bergumam sambil mengamati berita di televisi itu, "Dan sekarang mereka menyerbu ke rumahmu, mencari tahu. Untung saja rumah itu kosong karena kau ada di sini, kalau tidak mereka akan menyerbumu."

Ryeowook masih tertegun. Tiba-tiba merasa takut, para wartawan itu sama persis seperti yang dikatakan Yesung, mereka seperti piranha yang kelaparan, berusaha mengerubuti dan mengejar mangsa mereka. Hidupnya dulu tenang, dan Ryeowook nyaman berada di dalamnya, kenapa hidupnya bisa berubah seperti ini?

Yesung menoleh menatap Ryeowook yang masih terdiam, "Mereka juga berusaha mengejarku, tetapi mereka tidak bisa menembus pagar rumahku. Kalau kau mengintip jauh ke luar sana, kau pasti bisa melihat beberapa mobil parkir di sana, mengintip dan berusaha mendapatkan informasi sekecil apapun." Yesung menarik napas panjang, "Mereka tidak tahu kau ada di rumah ini, jadi kau bisa berlindung di rumah ini. Untuk sementara, sampai para wartawan itu tenang."

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang. Dia sungguh-sungguh ingin pergi. Perasaannya tidak enak dan dia merasa tidak pantas berada di rumah ini. Yesung bukan siapa-siapanya, dan tinggal di sini terasa mengganggu pikirannya. Tetapi kalau situasinya berubah seperti ini, dia tidak bisa bisa menolak bantuan Yesung bukan?

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang lagi, berusaha mencari cara untuk menghindar, ditatapnya Yesung dengan ragu,

"Mungkin aku bisa mencari teman yang bersedia menampung untuk sementara waktu?"

Yesung terkekeh, "Aku yakin teman-temanmu tidak mempunyai pagar yang kokoh dan tak tertembus seperti pagarku. Apakah kau ingin mengganggu kehidupan mereka dengan serbuan wartawan itu? Wartawan itu tak akan berhenti Wookie, kau adalah berita panas yang mereka kejar, dan mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka mendapatkanmu."

Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya, "Tetapi .. aku merasa tidak pantas tinggal di rumah ini. Aku bukan siapa-siapa dan..."

"Anggaplah aku temanmu, oke? Rumah ini besar dan bisa menampungmu. Kau akan aman di sini. Tidak ada yang tahu kau di sini. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu, dan kau bebas pergi setelah keadaan aman." Yesung tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan menjagamu Wookie."

Dan entah kenapa Ryeowook menyadari ada kejujuran yang tulus di balik kata-kata Yesung itu.

…

Tetapi Yesung yang sekarang makan malam dengan Ryeowook sangat berbeda. Lelaki itu berubah, menyebarkan aura ketakutan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Ryeowook beberapa waktu yang lalu. Lelaki itu diam sepanjang makan malam yang hening. Hanya meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam yang sedikit menakutkan beberapa kali. Membuat ia merasa tidak nyaman.

Yesung tidak berusaha memulai percakapan, karena itu Ryeowook juga diam saja. Membiarkan para pelayan melayani mereka dari sajian pembuka, sajian utama dan kemudian sajian penutup. Ketika sajian penutup sudah selesai dihidangkan, ia menatap Yesung yang mulai menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya dengan gugup,

"Kurasa... aku akan kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat."

Lelaki itu diam saja, menyesap anggurnya dan menatap Ryeowook dari atas gelasnya. Semakin lama aura lelaki itu terasa semakin menyesakkan dadanya.

Ryeowook meletakkan serbetnya dengan hati-hati, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Yesung dan dengan langkah cepat melangkah keluar dari ruang makan itu, berusaha secepat mungkin keluar dari sana, membebaskan diri dari suasana yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Dia sudah membuka pintu ruang makan itu sedikit, ketika tangan Yesung yang ramping dan kuat terulur begitu saja di belakangnya. Telapak tangannya mendorong pintu itu supaya menutup lagi.

Yesung sudah berdiri di belakang Ryeowook, begitu dekat hingga napasnya berembus hangat di puncak kepala Ryeowook dan dadanya hampir menyentuh punggung Ryeowook. Ryeowook berdiri dengan gugup menghadap pintu, masih membelakangi Yesung, jantungnya berdebar entah kenapa.

Lalu lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, berbisik dengan hembusan lembut di telinga Ryeowook, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Kenapa kau begitu buru-buru berpamitan Wookie? Apakah kau takut kepadaku?"

…

TBC

…

Note: Mian, Zel gak balas review disini tapi lewat PM, hehe. Soooooooo mind to review?


End file.
